


In Your Crosshairs

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angest, Arguing, Cute, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Foreplay, Friendship, Romance, Sad, Sexual Content, Teasing, Water, but not until chapter 4, cliff jumping, heights, i don't know yet, one shot maybe a two shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: You find out Theo is living out of his truck and despite the terrible things he's done, you offer him a place to stay which leads to a riff with you and your best friend, Liam.





	1. Chapter 1

It's a crisp night for California but you're still out walking, hoodie wrapped around your arms. This is a terrible idea and you know it but there's a feeling in the pit of your stomach that tells you to suck it up and just do it. The worst possible thing that can happen is you end up dead but everyone dies eventually, might as well take the risk.

You approach the black truck that's parked, engine off, in an open parking lot. You can't help but roll your eyes at the sight and idiotic parking place. You thought it was just a rumor, someone mistaking him for someone else but that's his truck.

You tap the window and the sleeping chimera wakes up almost immediately. "I'm going, I'm going." He grumbles without even looking to the window.

He looks to you with wide eyes as you point for him to roll the window down but he simply opens the door. "Wasn't asking you to leave." You sigh, still in disbelief you're standing here."What're you doing here?" Theo asks with raised eyebrows as he stares you up and down, hopping from his truck.

"What're you doing here?" Theo asks with raised eyebrows as he stares you up and down, hopping from his truck.

"They're gonna arrest you." You bite your lip with the words.

"What?" His voice rises with annoyance and shock.

"Was at the station earlier and overhead them talking about how they're tired of always telling you to move for loitering."

"Why are you telling me this?" His eyes narrow as if waiting for you to have an ulterior motive.

You let out a deep sigh and look to the ground. "You saved Liam."

You and Liam are close, very close in fact. The both of you grew up together thanks to your parents being longtime friends. He pisses you off just like a brother but you know it would destroy you if you ever lost him.

"So?" Theo looks to the ground as he shuts the door to his truck and leans against it.

"Said you kept saying you were gonna let him die and Liam was all for doing the same but you two saved each other." Your eyebrows become knitted.

"Yeah, well."

"That's it?"

"What do you want me to say?" He looks to you with a tilted head and glossed eyes. Cocky never looked good on him but empathy does.

"You want to kill Scott and it was a part of some master plan." You stuff your hands in your pockets as you move your weight from the front of your feet to the back.

He scuffs. "No, I just did it."

You want him to prove Scott, Liam, Stiles, Malia, everyone wrong. The Theo standing in front of you really doesn't seem like the same Theo that tried to destroy the pack. He's different.

You look over your shoulder and notice a Beacon Hills squad car coming down the street slowly and turning on its spotlight. Theo rolls his eyes and walks to the front of his truck, starting the engine and getting into the front seat just as the car pulls up beside you.

"Hey, y/n, what are you doing out here so late?" It was well after midnight and you really shouldn't be out this late. Curfew.

"Hey, Officer Perkins. Was just out clearing my head." You give the half-lie with the shrug of your shoulders.

"What's with him?" His head moves up and you turn to see Theo still sitting in his truck.

"I called him." You lie but you were never a good liar.

"Really?"

"Yeah." You nod as your heartbeat increases, hoping he buys the lie.

"Why didn't you call Sheriff Stilinski's son?"

"Not something I wanted to talk to Stiles about. Look, Officer, we'll be out of here soon," You start as you lean down so you can fully see inside the car. "I just needed someone and I knew he'd be able to pick me up. Promise, it's okay."

"Alright." He sighs, looking to Theo and back to you. You know he doesn't believe you but he has no proof of your lies. "Get out of here then. Past curfew." He nods and starts driving away slowly. A snail probably could have moved faster than that car.

"Why'd you do that?" Theo asks as you approach the driver's side.

"You saved Liam." You repeat your reason.

He shakes his head and runs a hand through his disheveled hair. "Do you need a ride home?" He lets out a sigh with the offer.

"Yeah, actually that'd great." You chuckle and move to the passenger side, Theo leaning over and swinging the door open for you. "So, why are you living out of your car?" You look to the backseat that's covered with a blanket and a flat pillow. Clothes are laid out on the floor and bottles of water are scattered.

"Where am I supposed to go?"

Of all people, you never expected Theo to be the one breaking your heart. You wanted him homeless, alone, put through hell. He deserved it but now, all of those things have happened and you feel bad. Disbelief just consumes you as everything settles in. No matter how much you hate someone and wish bad upon them, you hate seeing people in distress. It's not in your nature.

"You really don't have anywhere to go?" You ask with a soft voice as Theo starts driving. He doesn't answer, his eyes simply stay glued to the road. "Okay, listen," You start as you take a deep breath. "My parents take in kids, young people who are homeless, no place to stay. Only rules are that you have to contribute to the house so like chores and if you can give five bucks a month, that works. You have to pull your weight in one way or another and you can stay. No one is staying with us right now so, if you want, you can stay. Two guest beds upstairs and the garage was converted into a three bedroom apartment type thing."

"What? Seriously?" He glances to you with hints of relief and surprise.

"Yeah." You nod and keep your voice low.

"Why? And because I saved Liam isn't a reason anymore."

"You saved Liam, I helped you not get arrested, you offered me a ride home, I offer you housing. Maybe everyone deserves a second chance."

"What about Scott?"

"I'll give you a heads up if he's coming over." The truck falls silent as you make the quick decision to put in more effort. Something about Theo is just telling you to go for it. "Ya know, maybe, if you really are different, maybe I can talk to Scott."

"You'd do that?" He glances to you again so fast, you'd swear he'd just given you both whiplash.

"I said maybe." You shrug as his shoulders fall. "If you're not a bad person, if you're trying to be better, I'll talk to him."

He smiles, a genuine, thankful smile. It's not the arrogant smirk you're used to seeing on him. This one is graceful and elegant, two words you thought you never use to describe anything about him. With the moonlight shining perfectly, you're able to really take in just how attractive he is. It actually makes your heart pick up pace and you can only hope with every bone in your body, he isn't paying attention. You don't want him to know you find him attractive. Humble Theo is nicer Theo.

You get back to your house and Theo parks in the driveway. The drive was quiet but it was a comfortable quiet.

"Garage or house?" You ask as you hopped out is the truck.

"Garage is fine." He shrugs as he looks at the two-door structure.

"If you're sure." You stare as if hoping he'd change his mind, catching yourself completely off guard.

"Yeah." He nods as you open the garage door.

"Here ya go." You say as you both look in the room with a single dresser, twin sized bed, desk, and blue walls. There's a nice sized cork board hung up on the wall behind the bed for things to be hung but that's all.

"Thanks." Theo gives you a side smile as he walks into the room and looks around.

"Yeah, uh, can show you around the house in the morning. Breakfast is at six-thirty on weekdays, eight on weekends but, I'll show you the bathroom quick though." You jerk your head so he knows to follow you.

You open the door quietly and Theo follows you into the pitch black kitchen. You run into the corner of the counter which causes you nearly yell and Theo to chuckle. You turn on the lights just to glare at him for him for laughing.

"That hurt." You defend with a smile.

"Why didn't you use your phone as a flashlight?"

You look up at the logical response. "Why don't you just shut up." You retort, holding back a laugh. You pull his arm to follow you down a small hallway. "Bathroom. Towels are in the cupboard and shampoo and conditioner are free reign besides mine. Don't touch mine."

"I won't touch your shampoo." Theo mocks, putting his hands up, surrendering.

"Good. I know how it smells so I'll know."

"Take your shampoo very seriously."

"Share a house with strangers in and out all the time, you get weird about really weird things."

He huffs a little as he looks to the ground and back to you. "Yeah, what's that like?"

"Only life I've known so." You shrug, not sure how else to answer. It's always been this way. While your parents have taught you the value of giving and opening your arms to those in need, it's come with the cost of learning that most people leave. "Right, well," You don't give Theo time to respond at the saddened subject. "I'm going to bed and you should do the same or at least shower quietly. If you want an actual breakfast."

"Six-thirty?"

"Six-thirty." You give a soft smile before leaving him alone.

You walk to your room and you know that your parents will be surprised that you brought home a stray but happy. They've missed a full house, especially your mom who just likes to cook. If she could cook for the entirety of Beacon Hills, she would. Your dad just likes to help kids, steer them in the right direction. Kind of like a life coach mixed with a guidance counselor.

Theo is the only thing on your mind as you toss and turn all night. You wonder if he's okay in the garage alone and then immediately feel stupid for questioning it. He's been alone for awhile. Of course, he's fine in the garage. Why wouldn't he be? What's Scott going to think though? Liam? They're going to be pissed. But, you reassure yourself that at least giving him a place to stay is the right thing to do. He saved your best friend when he didn't have to. He could have just run. But he didn't.

* * *

The next morning rolls around and your alarm wakes you up at five. You didn't get to sleep until just after one.

You stumble out of bed and grab your clothes for the day before making your way down to the bathroom. You shower quickly in order to be seated at the table on time.

"Goodmorning, sweetheart." Your mom says as you enter the kitchen, you completely dressed and ready for the long day of school ahead of you.

"Morning." You mumble as you take a seat at the table. "Brought home a stray." You say as you check the time on your phone.

"We heard you come in." Your mom smiles as she flips pancakes. "What's the story?" Everyone has a story.

"No one likes him. Parents probably dead, I think. It's just kind of him."

"Why doesn't anyone like him?"

"Remember when Scott was almost killed? Everyone was turned against each other?" Your mom nods. "Yeah, that's why."

"And you brought him home?" She looks away from cooking food to question your motive.

"Saved Liam."

"Ah," She nods and goes back to cooking. "Think he's different?"

"Think so." You nod honestly.

"Well, everyone deserves a second chance, y/n." She says as she pours the rest of the batter onto the flat pan.

After the whole Ghost Rider thing, it was a little hard to hide all of your friends, besides Mason, being supernatural. They were taken aback but they took it well, rolled with whatever you told them and asked minimum questions.

"Good morning Mrs. y/L/N." Liam says as he walks through the kitchen door. "Morning, y/n." Liam says with narrowed eyes, sitting directly across from you.

"Good morning, Liam." Your mom smiles over her shoulder.

"Morning." You look to the table, embarrassed that you forgot he was coming for breakfast.

"Hey everyone," Mason says as he walks through the door with Corey.

"Hey, guys." You smile at the couple that actually gives you hope in the teen romance.

Liam doesn't break his stare with you. If looks could kill, you'd have been dead the second he walked in.

"Liam," You start but are cut off.

"It's breakfast. It can wait." Your mom says as she puts the pancakes in the middle of the table with a small tub of butter and syrup.

The door creaks open and Theo walks in, all eyes falling on him. "Um, good morning." He nods to your mom and the rest of boys, looking to you last.

"You must be Theo." Your mom smiles and greets him with a hug. He hugs her back and you smile to yourself but it quickly falls as Liam growls at you.

"If you two break out in a fight, I will chain you up in the backyard," Your mom makes a quick to stare to Liam. "And you in your room." She snaps at you as she releases Theo and brings the pancakes to the table. Mason and Corey chuckle as they put pancakes on their plates.

"That's just mean." You take your fork and grab a few pancakes for yourself.

"Well, take a seat." Your mom pulls the chair beside you out for Theo to sit in. Theo takes a seat and starts getting his own pancakes. "I will be right back but this kitchen better look like this when I get back or so help me." Your mom glares between you and Liam.

Just as your mom exits, Liam's face turns red and his eyes yellow. "What the hell, y/n!"

"Oh shut up!" You scream back as you pour syrup onto your pancakes. "Eat your damn pancakes."

"Him? Of all people!" Liam continues.

"He saved your life." You remind him as you shove a fork full of pancakes into your mouth.

"He is sitting right here." Theo mumbles as he starts on the syrup.

"But you shouldn't be!" Liam snaps his attention to Theo.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this your house?" You retort with narrowed eyes.

"He's not one of us, y/n!"

"You know how annoying you are sometimes?" You get a glimpse of Mason and Corey from the corner of your eye and they're eating and watching as if a soap opera was unfolding right in front of their eyes. "You, Liam, are a beta. You don't have any say in the pack. Scott does. So why don't you just shove that pancake down your damn throat and shut he fuck up for once."

"Why don't you stop trusting people so freely? How do you know he's not gonna kill you? Kill all of us! In case you forgot, he did try to do that."

"Yeah, and then he saved you. And kind of helped save all of Beacon Hills in that process. If he were going to kill you, wouldn't he have done it then? When he literally could have said it was an accident and it would have been plausible. Seriously, you need to use that pea sized brain of yours a little."

Liam slams his hand against the table as his eyes start to glow yellow and he sends you a low growl. "Don't call me when he's trying to kill you."

You roll your eyes and glance to Theo who's face is flushed a shade of pink, more likely embarrassed by the argument over him. "Do you remember when you punched Hayden in the face and broke her nose?"

"It was an accident!"

"But you did it! Or that one time you slammed Jared Kepner against the lockers and gave him a concussion? You have a hell of a temper and have had to call me plenty of times to talk you the hell down. Hi pot, meet kettle."

"I'm not like him." He snarls and glances to Theo.

"No! You're actually being an asshole while Theo here hasn't said more than five words!"

"He's a murderer!" Liam screams and the stands with fury. You meet his stare as your fists slam against the table.

"ENOUGH." Your mom yells and she pulls the back of your shirt, forcing you to sit down. "Sit. Down." She glares at Liam and he quickly takes his seat and hangs his head. "Liam, you have had your share of fuck-ups I think we all want to forget. So, how about you let us handle Theo." Your mom rests a hand on Theo's shoulder as if to support him. "And you need to stop egging him on." She glares to you with gritted teeth.

"Food is really good, Mrs. Y/L/N." Mason says, completely switching the topic.

"Thank you, Mason." Your mom chuckles and walks to the sink.

"Kiss up." Liam mumbles as he goes back to his pancakes.

"Hey, it's good and free." Mason defends.

"He's just got his panties all in a twist now. He'll be like this for a month." You shake your head as you go back to your pancakes.

"At least I'm not offering my house just to get laid." The comment is almost so quiet you barely hear it but unfortunately for Liam, you do.

You whip your fork at him and it graces his ear, his head snapping up and glaring at you with his jaw agape. "You could have blinded me!" He screams and stands right back up, whipping his fork at you but it not coming close to your head.

"Watch your fucking mouth then!" You stand up again and see your mom leaning against the sink with crossed arms, tired of you and Liam.

"Come on! Your heart sped up so fast the second he stepped in, I'm surprised Mason didn't hear it. Maybe you should start thinking with your head not what's between your legs."

"That's it!" You scream and lunge for Liam but Theo is quick on his feet, blocking you from reaching Liam.

Theo's arms completely wrap around you as you try and break free, hoping to at least get one slap to reach Liam but Mason and Corey were holding him back, keeping him just out of reach. Theo simply carried you out of the room as if you were a rag doll.

"Calm down." Theo sighs as he puts you down, not moving his hands from your shoulders.

"Let me go." You glare at him with closed fists.

"I would love to watch you kick his ass more than you even realize but you'd regret it and he'd shift."

"He deserves his ass kicked!" You yell as Theo's hands grip your shoulders harder.

"Yeah," He nods and glances down to your hands. "But you're bleeding. Neither of you can control your anger. You'll go after him, he'll shift and he'll hurt you. He'll heal, you won't."

"He won't hurt me," You pause for a second. "That bad."

"Exactly. But he will. It's a werewolf thing and I think you already know that."

"Yeah." You say shortly as the blood starts cooling and Theo's grip loosens.

"If that ever happens again, you will be grounded." Your mom says as she walks into the living room. "You know better and I expect more. Go finish getting ready."

"But mom-"

"Don't make me tell you again."

You shake your head with a locked jaw but don't bother saying anything else. You know Theo is right. You and Liam could have full out war right there in your kitchen and you'd both end up regretting it. You don't hit each other but ever since Liam turned, you've had a harder time calming him down. Theo did a good thing.

Once you're done getting your things together and your blood has completely cooled while the nail indentations have stopped bleeding, you head back to the kitchen where you find Theo helping your mom with the dishes, Mason, Corey, and Liam already gone.

"There's a sight I never thought I'd see." You tug at the strap of your backpack as Theo turns with a cheesy grin and your mom with an approving nod.

"Need a ride to school?" Theo offers as he dries his hands.

"Uh, if you want to." You say slowly, not really sure it's the best idea. Liam is sure to tell Scott and despite not being a werewolf, you still don't want Scott mad or disapproving.

"Yeah, come on." He jerks his head to the door before looking back to your mom. "Thanks again for breakfast, Mrs. Y/L/N."

"It's a pleasure, Theo." She smiles and nods at him. "You." Her smile quickly turns to a hard line as she looks to you. "I'm letting you go with Theo after school but you better be in this house by six." She points her finger to show her disdain towards the almost fist fight.

"Uh, okay." You nod with a hung head.

Theo and you go out to his truck. Anxiety starts to overcome you as you come closer to the school. Scott is gonna be mad when he finds out about you and Liam and then you and Theo.

"You okay?" Theo asks as he pulls into the school parking lot.

"Oh, yeah." You nod and pick your bag up from the floor. He stares at you as he parks, waiting for you tell him the truth. "Don't use your wolf thing to smell me. It's creepy."

"What?" His eyebrows furrow as he waits for the response.

"It's just not right." You mumble the words and open the door.

"Why not?"

"It's an invasion of privacy. People have the right to feel what they want without it being on display for everyone." You shrug as you hope from the black vehicle.

A small smirk graces his face. "Fair enough. I'll be here when you get out."

"Where are you taking me exactly? And why?" You ask as you lean against the door, happy to drop the other conversation.

"That'd ruin the surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"Live a little, y/n."

You roll your eyes and slam the door shut. It's Theo, different or not, he's still not going to be one to let up on whatever he has planned and arguing about it won't do either of you any good.

You spend your school day completely avoiding the pack. If you avoid them, you won't have to deal with dirty looks and lectures. You'd rather get to your classes and just get out. While you hate surprises and it's in the back of your mind that it could all be a facade and Theo might actually be preparing to kill everyone again, excitement flowed through and the minutes seemed like hours. Theo peaked your interest.

The school day finally came to a close and you nearly ran out of the school and into the parking lot. The black truck shined against the sun thanks to the cloudless sky.

"Couldn't wait to spend the day with me?" Theo chuckles with a cocky smirk as you hop in the vehicle.

"Do you want a repeat of breakfast but with Malia, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, etcetera?" You ramble the names.

He shakes his head as he licks his lips. The more he does that, the more you become enticed. "Couldn't let me have that, huh?"

"Nope." You giggle as you buckle your seatbelt and Theo pulls out of the parking lot, successfully avoiding the entire pack.

He side glances to you with the most adorable smile you've ever seen. "So," His smile falls and he swallows. "What is with you and Liam?"

"What do you mean?"

"Both of you are ticking time-bombs. You say you're giving me a place to stay because I saved him but me staying only seems to have started shit. And he heard your heartbeat even though you say you don't like it."

You shrug realizing he's right and maybe you don't actually have a good reason. "There's just a lot you don't know about Liam and me. Only way to handle it was with our fists, alright? We don't, we never got to learn anything else. Triggers a lot of anger. The heartbeat thing is a other fight for later. He knows better." You sigh and run a hand through your hair. "Maybe, maybe I offered you a place because it's what my mom would do or because I'd hope someone would do it for me." The truck falls silent as you question all of your actions from the past twenty-four hours.

"You wanna talk about it?" He glances to you again with knitted brows.

"Nah." You half laugh with the shake of your head. You never talk about it unless it's to Mason or Liam. It's not anyone's business. You glance to your phone where Scott's name is flashing across the screen. You decide to ignore it, not wanting to deal with him.

"Well, this is gonna clear your head." A devilish grin splits his face and your eyes widen with nerves.

"Am I gonna die?"

"Probably not."

"Probably?"

"You could die walking out of your house."

You send him a dirty look, allowing him to know you didn't think the state of your life is a laughing matter. Theo didn't seem to take your glare as any threat, however. He just chuckled to himself with his eyes on the road. You want to be mad him but are finding it increasingly harder the longer you're with him.

A few minutes later, Theo pulls the truck onto a path that leads into the woods. You eye him with suspicion waiting for an explanation.

"Not telling you." He shakes his head and keeps going.

"You're taking me into the woods. That's like, serial killer 101."

"If I wanted you dead, wouldn't I have just let Liam kill you this morning?"

You stare at him and shake your head, moving your stare to your phone, seeing Liam's name. You ignore the call and watch the trees as you pass them.

"Come on." He says as he parks by a cliff. He leans over you, opening the door. Goosebumps form with the warmth of his body against yours and you can only hope he doesn't sense it. He moves back, holding the most arrogant smirk you've ever seen.

"Why are we by a cliff?" You slowly unbuckle, unsure if it's a good idea.

"Cliff jumping." He wiggles his eyebrows as he exits the truck.

"You want me to jump off a cliff into the water?" You nearly yell, jumping from the truck and slamming th door.

"That's kind of the definition of cliff jumping, yeah."

"You're insane!" You scream as you walk next to Theo which just causes him to start laughing.

"You want to get rid of that anger right? Jump off the cliff."

"That doesn't even sound logical!"

"But beating the hell out of your friends, does?"

"I didn't say that." You shake your head with a sigh.

"Okay, so let's jump."

"I have my school clothes on."

"So? You have clothes at your house."

"It's gonna be freezing!"

He tilts his head to the side with raised brows, not quite annoyed but looking for some other way to persuade you. "I'll make sure you won't freeze."

"If I die-"

"If you start drowning, I'll help you." You cock your head to the right with the statement but decide it'd probably be for the best if you didn't point out what was wrong with his sentence.

You just look at him as you bite the inside of your cheek but that just makes him shake his head and grab your arm. He drags you to the end of the cliff so you both can overlook the water.

"That is really high." You look down at the water.

"Yeah, we're on a cliff."

"Some cliffs aren't high." You mumble as your heart starts to race in panic.

"You're gonna be fine." Theo looks to you with a soft smile and a nod, sensing your nervousness.

"You go first."

"If I go first, you'll chicken out."

"If I go first, how do I know you won't just leave me to drown?"

"I guess you gotta trust me."

"You really don't make this easy, you know that, right?" You narrow your eyes at him for only a second before looking at the water again.

"You're still standing here with me though." The cute smile you're growing to love so quickly turns cocky.

You let out a soft laugh and look to your feet. "That's true."

"We'll go together. Count of three."

"You're really making me do this?"

"Well, yeah. Didn't drive all the way out here for the damn view."

"I'm okay with that." You say quickly in a last-ditch effort to not jump off the cliff.

"That sucks." Theo laughs and makes you step to the edge of the cliff. "Ready?"

"No!"

"One," Theo smirks as you grip his arm. "Two." Your nails dig into his skin as you're dreading the final number. "Three!" He yells and you both jump from the cliff.

The wind from the fall hits your face but it's not harsh. It's soft and for those few seconds of free-falling, you feel completely free. Nothing matters. Not the fight with Liam, not Scott's phone calls or your mom's annoyance with you before you left. Nothing. You're free in the moment, leaving you breathless. You've never experienced anything like this and the craziest part isn't that you just jumped off a cliff but that you jumped off a cliff with Theo.

You and Theo hit the water but come up for air quick. Your legs kick, keeping you above water as you wipe the dripping water from your face and Theo shakes his head to rid the excess from his hair. Your heart beats against your ribs as adrenaline pumps through your veins and the biggest smile splits your face.

"I can't believe you made me do that! I feel so alive!" You yell as you tilt your head back, not having a care in the world.

"I told you you'd like it!"Theo's teeth show with a smile. He's absolutely beautiful. Once you look past all of the bad shit he did, you're able to really see how attractive he is.

"Let's do it again!" You move closer to him and bite your lip.

"Yeah?" He wiggles his eyebrows as the smile turns seductive.

"Mhm." You nod slowly, now able to feel the warmth radiating from the chimera.

"Okay." He nods only once as he closes the small gap between you. "You're not cold?" His breath hits your cheek as he whispers the words.

"No." Your cheeks burn red as your bones ache for him.

"You sure?" His eyes lock with yours while your heart stops.

"Maybe a little." You look to his lips and back his perfect blue eyes.

"I can fix that." His eyebrows wiggle as his forehead rests against yours and his hands find their way to your waist. His lips just barely grace yours making your heart pick up pace once more.

"Yeah?" The word is bearly audible as you try to hold your breath steady.

"Uh-huh." Theo hums as his lips finally connect with yours.

For only a few seconds, the kiss is soft and elegant, not like you ever expected from him. But, that quickly changes as he pulls you as close to him as possible. You move your hands to his neck, tugging at him with want and need. Never did you ever think you'd end up kissing Theo Raekn but here you, in the water, your mouth begging his for more and every inch of you hoping he never lets go. He's enticing and addicting. From the very first touch, you became addicted but it wasn't until his mouth hit yours that you realized it. You're falling headfirst down a dark waterfall and the only thing you can do is tilt your head to the side and allow Theo leave hickeys.

Theo slowly pulls away, the both of you breathing heavy. "Ready to jump again?"

"Yeah." Your cheeks ache from smiling and the movements but you can't find a single ounce of you that even cares.

"Come on." He jerks his head and you catch a glimpse of the wrinkles in his smile, around his eyes. You may not be able to just sense things like he can, but you can tell he's actually excited, just like you. It's innocent.

The two of you swim over to a part of the cliff that's almost perfectly eroded as a stone staircase. It's not perfect, but it's definitely easier than having to swim all another forty yards to the beached-type area.

"Are you okay, y/n?" Theo asks as he allows you to walk first just in case you slip.

"Yeah, why?" You say, still smiling.

"Just making sure." His voice is calm and simple.

As you reach the top, some familiar faces come into view and the smile you've been holding finally falls with your heart.

"What's wrong?" Theo asks, clearly not aware of what's to come but focused on your heartbeat and emotions.

"Fun times over." You mumble and step onto the grass, Theo following a foot behind you. "Heyyyy." You say as Scott, Liam, and Stiles look half worried and half like they're going to murder Theo on the spot.

"Oh." Theo's voice is displeased and disappointed as you both approach the group, further away from the cliff. "We were-"

"What did you do?" Liam yells and lunges for Theo but you step in front of him.

Liam collides into you, knocking you into Theo. You push against Liam as hard as you can despite his strength being far more than you can handle. "I will kill you!" Liam yells as he moves you to the side, not hard enough to actually knock you over. Liam pushes Theo before you can move between the boys again.

"Back up!" Theo yells and pushes right back.

"Stop!" You yell and move between the boys. "What the hell is your problem?" Your eyes lock with Liam's but only for a second as his eyes move behind you and to Theo's.

"He's only using you to get into Scott's pack! Now get out of the way, y/n!" Liam growls at you. The blood that was warm with lust is burning with fury.

"He saved your stupid ass!" You push Liam as hard as you can but only manage to make him step back. "You're gonna let him act like a maniac Scott?" Your eyes move to Scott who's standing with Stiles against the jeep, both of them with their arms crossed but Stiles looks pleased by the confrontation.

Scott looks to Stiles and Stiles shakes his head but Scott sighs and moves over to the three of you. "Alright, Liam. Let's hear them out." He puts a hand on Liam's shoulder, making Liam step away from you and Theo. "Go on, y/n. What's going on?"

"Cliff jumping." Your voice in nonchalant.

"That could kill you!" Liam screams and glares at Theo.

"But it didn't!"

"I wouldn't let anything happen to y/n." Theo says calmly, stepping just to the side of you.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Stiles scuffs as he moves to you guys.

"Did anyone ask you?" You glare at Stiles, not wanting his input.

"You weren't answering your phone. We thought something happened." Scott holds a level head.

"So, you tracked me down? With your stupid werewolf shit?" You glare at the alpha and his beta, the both of them knowing how much you hate when they use their werewolf senses to get to you.

"We thought something happened!" Liam extends his arms with annoyance.

"If I didn't invite Theo to stay, would you have tracked me down?" Neither boy has a word to say as you expected. "Exactly. In case you forgot, I'm not a werewolf. I don't have to listen to Scott. Maybe you guys need to calm down and actually talk to Theo. He's not that bad."

"You form that opinion before or after the hickey?" Stiles points to your neck.

"Shut up, Stiles!" You bite back with a snarl.

"I'm taking you home." Liam says and grabs your arm.

"To hell you are. I'm still in trouble from this morning and my ride is Theo. Ask my mom." You say as if to rub it in his face.

"Great, your mom believes a serial killer."

"I've had it with your shit talk." Theo finally snaps. "I made mistakes, alright? But I'm not that person anymore and I'll prove that however I can!"

"Like taking y/n out here and playing nice? Using the innocent to your own advantage?"

"It's not like that!" Theo doesn't skip a beat in responding.

"Well, this has been fun." You cut Theo off so he can't put his foot in his mouth. "We should go." You grab Theo's hand and tug him between Liam and Scott.

"Don't' go with him." Liam pulls your arm to stop you.

"I can do what I-" You're cut off when a sharp pain strikes you right below your left shoulder. You look to see an arrow sticking out from your body as blood starts to slowly seep through your shirt. Theo and Liam's jaws fall open as they stare at you and then to where the arrow came from. "Ow." You say as you pull the arrow out of your sternum.

"Got one!" A yell comes from a distance as your legs start to give out.

Theo and Liam both catch you before you hit the ground. "Keep at it!" Another voice comes as an arrow nearly misses Stiles who was moving to hide behind the jeep.

"This some trap?" Liam screams at Theo.

"No!" Theo's face holds pain as he puts pressure on your wound. He was clueless.

"This a coincidence?" Liam growls, not believing him.

"I'm gonna bleed out." You mumble the words, cutting their argument. Liam Holds your hand and forearm, taking your pain away.

"No, we'ere gonna get you to the hospital, right?" Theo says as he looks to Liam who's face is Beacon Hills red.

"Yeah, he's right. You're gonna be fine." Liam says but Liam was always a bad liar.

"It's hard to breathe." Your eyes become heavy as you look to the boys.

"You can make the decision." Scott says as he takes Theo's place while Theo moves to rest your head in his lap and not on the ground.

Theo looks to you with sad eyes while Liam looks like he's going to start crying from the anger surging through him and sadness from the thought of losing you. "You do it," Liam starts. "It's your fault." You notice him to look to Theo and not Scott.

"Are you kidding me?" Theo's voice starts to become distant despite him not moving. You're losing consciousness.

"Y/n is dying. None of us have time for this." Your vision becomes tunneled as Scott talks.

"It's fine." You manage to get out.

"Do you want the bite?" Theo asks bluntly.

"I don't care." Being a werewolf never seemed appealing but it never seemed unappealing either. You wouldn't deny the bite if it was offered but you wouldn't just ask for it either. If it happened, it happened.

"Stiles, call an ambulance. You need to make a decision." Scott says, taking charge of the situation, staring at Liam.

"Me?" Liam asks as his veins start turning back to normal.

"Yeah! This is your decision."

"Do it." Theo encourages.

"I-"

"Can you hear her heart? Or are you ignoring that it's barely audible! Bite her!" Theo snaps at Liam and a shooting pain almost snaps you from your fogged state before everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

A light steady beeping echoes as you slowly start to regain consciousness. The room is dimmed; the only light coming from the monitor and the small rectangular window of the door. As you start to fully awaken, you take notice of the two boys sound asleep in chairs. You shake your head and fully sit up, realizing you're not in any pain, as if nothing had ever happened and for only a second, you question if it was just a dream. But, if it was a dream, why would you be in a hospital?

The longer you stay silent, taking in your surroundings, the more you become aware of a multitude of thumps. Some are far away while others are right by you. The thumping makes your skin crawl with annoyance and urgency. You hold your head and squeeze your eyes shut, hoping that will get the thumping to stop.

"Y/n?" Liam's voice is groggy as you don't bother to look to him. "What's wrong?" You hear him get up. "Scott, wake up." Liam says before walking to the side of your bed. "What's going on?"

"Thumping." The word falls as you rock back and forth.

"Your hearing is heightened. You just gotta focus." Scott says, his voice even worse than Liam's.

"How?" You keep your head buried.

"Just focus. Tune it out." Scott coos as he stands on the opposite side of the bed.

"I can't." You whine as the thumping seems to become worse.

It's strange because every thump is completely different. When Liam stood beside you, his heart was slow but picking up, louder than the rest. Scott's remained still as if he were still asleep and it was quiet. Every thump is different and yet overwhelming.

"It's just heartbeats. Monitors. Footsteps. If you can tune out Coach, you can tune all of this out." Liam's words are light and they help you smile just barely which helps you focus. "Just think of things that make you happy and things that hold your attention. Tune it out." Liam says as he rests a hand on your shoulder.

You immediately start thinking of your mom and dad. You've always been close and while you don't always get along, you cherish your time with them. However, that only leaves you thinking to breakfast and Theo which then leads to the cliff. Of course, joy etches into your skin with the memory. How could it not? It was a thrill and you got to kiss Theo. That alone is reason enough to smile. But, then, you remember that's exactly how you ended up in a hospital bed, because Liam and Scott had to hunt you down.

You slap Liam's hand away as your eyes start to change and fingers sting as they turn to claws. You grip him by his shirt just as your gums ache from the fangs that have started to show.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" You scream as your claws dig into the cotton around his neck.

"Let. Go." Scott growls and grabs your shoulders.

"This is your fault, too!" You snap your neck into Scott's direction, growling at him.

His eyes turn red and something inside you switches. You feel this undeniable urge to calm down and sit back, bite back everything you want to say.

"Where's Theo?" You force yourself to ask. The two boys stay quiet and look to each other. "I'm not gonna ask again."

"Haven't seen him." Liam says and you immediately hear a change in rhythm of his heart.

"I almost die and he's nowhere to be found? You didn't kick him out?" You glare at Liam as it becomes easier to block out everything besides Liam.

"Said he was gonna meet us here and never showed."

You know Liam better than anyone, but Liam has actually been a decent liar, when he needed to lie. The only reason you're even doubting his words is that of his heartbeat, which completely goes against everything you believe in.

"This is all your fault." Your words are quiet and as your head hangs.

"This isn't anyone's fault, y/n." Scott says as you sit back with crossed arms and a pout.

"Except Theo's." Liam mumbles as he crosses his arms and switches his weight to his right foot.

"ACTUALLY-" You scream as your blood runs with fire and you lunge for your friend again. Normally, you'd have let that comment slide, it's not worth a response but now, it's like anything Liam has to say that is even remotely rude is going to cause you to snap and break his neck.

"I am not doing this with you two." Scott sighs and grabs your shoulders, yanking you back down. "Liam, go outside." Scott demands and Liam's face twists with absurdity, ready to argue. "Go." Liam leaves, grumbling to himself. "How bad do you want to kill him?"

"Is that rhetorical?" You raise your eyebrows knowing all too well Scott knows you're ready to kill if given the go-ahead.

"No, I actually have to know that. This isn't just you and Liam fighting again. You have the power to kill him and you don't have the control to stop. So, how bad do you want to kill him?"

"Keep him away." You grit your teeth.

"That's what I thought." Scott says.

"Where are my parents?" You switch subjects, remembering that when Liam first started turning, you'd talk about anything besides being a werewolf to distract him. It helped sometimes.

"At home. Your healing didn't start right away, obviously. So, they took you into surgery and they fixed what they could, said you probably wouldn't make it. An hour later, you were being moved from the ICU because you were healing. Once that happened, Liam and me told your parents and said it'd be best if they weren't here. I tried to kill Stiles, Liam tried to you. You might try and kill them. It wouldn't be good if a pack of werewolves started fighting in a hospital."

"So they just, left?" You ask, saddened and missing your parents.

"Reluctantly."

You let out a sigh and try the other subject, knowing it'll be easier to discuss with Scott. "Really, where's Theo?"

Scott lets out a deep breath and takes a seat at the end of your bed. "Him and Liam got into a fight when the ambulance left." Scott pauses but only for a second. "Theo's fine, don't worry." Scott barely smiles as he senses your worry for the missing boy. "But, it wasn't pretty."

"No fight with Liam ever is."

"True but it was really bad. I didn't think I was going to get Liam to stop. It was bad. So, I told Theo that he needs to stay away." You roll your eyes and shake your head as your heart ways heavy.

"Why?"

"Liam is your best friend. Liam is a part of the pack and you know that the bite kills you or changes you. There's no way those two could have been here, waiting with each other."

"Fair enough." You nod knowing Liam would never have forgiven himself had the bite killed you and he wasn't around. "How'd Theo react?"

"Typical Theo." Scott nods, chuckling a little. "But," You furrow your eyebrows at the word. "Not, murderous. Not like before." Scott shakes his head. "After the full moon, you gain control, then you should talk to Theo and Liam until then though, it's probably a bad idea."

"You're really afraid I'm going to kill Liam?"

"Yeah." Scott chuckles again and it's becoming clear he's trying to lighten your downed mood. "It's a pattern. We all try and kill someone we care about apparently. But, really, he's not a good guy. I gave Theo chances and gave him the benefit of the doubt but that-"

"Lead to you and everyone, basically, almost being killed."

"Exactly."

"Can I be really, really honest with you?" Your eyes narrow at the alpha who just nods. "Why can't you and Liam, just let me do what I want? I've grown up with Liam and we've looked out for each other. But with that came sacrifice, when you're that close with a guy other guys don't like it. And girls don't like it either. Liam and Mason have been my only friends. That's it." Scott's head hangs just a little, as if to empathize with what you're saying. "When you bit Liam, I thought maybe that'd give me a break. He'd be able to take care of himself, have better control. Hell I don't know. Something but instead, it's lead to me dog sitting and then being watched over constantly by you people and you guys using your heightened senses to know what's going with me."

"I never meant to make you feel that way and I'm sure Liam didn't either."

"I know but you guys do. But then, I go out with Theo for the day because maybe I don't have to always do things to please you guys and it just ended up with me getting shot with an arrow and being bitten."

Scott nods and looks to the door where Liam is peaking in. "It's a bad idea."

"Maybe but how will I ever know if something is such a bad idea if all either of you does is shelter me?"

"I gave Theo the benefit of the doubt a lot and it lead to-"

"Yeah, I was there. But you don't think people can change?"

"I do but maybe not Theo."

"I didn't know I was talking to Stiles." You glare at Scott who's supposed to be the optimistic one.

He looks at you with disapproval. "We're going around in circles here. We'll talk about it later. We have to get my mom to discharge you."

"That's key for no."

"I didn't say that." Scott raises his eyebrows with a small sigh.

"Yeah, but you're now "my alpha" so I have to like obey you, unless I go all lone wolf. Right?"

"You weren't exactly coherent, how do you know I did it?"

"I'm not an idiot." You grumble. "Betas can't turn anyone, only alphas. And as far as I know, Theo can't turn anyone either? That whole kind of weird omega chimera thing he's got going on." Sarcasm rolls from your tongue with the last sentence.

"You pay attention." Scott says, a little surprise.

"My best friend is a werewolf. Isn't that my job?"

"No, that's completely your choice."

"Well, bottom line, I know how that chain works."

A soft knock breaks the conversation between you and Scott. Miss McCall walks in wearing white patterned scrubs.

"How're you feeling, y/n?" She smiles as she stands beside Scott.

"Are you asking about my health or if I'm a werewolf?" You ask jokingly.

"Both." She lets out a laugh and starts unhooking you from the machines and IV bag.

"Fine." You shrug and smile, happy to be released from all the chords.

"Just fine?" She raises an eyebrow with suspicion. "Doesn't have anything to do with Liam standing outside eavesdropping, does it?"

"Maybe." You hang your head and avoid eye contact with the McCall's.

She side glares at Scott who quickly nods and leaves, knowing his mom was ready to make him leave.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It's okay, Miss McCall." You shake your head and sit up, crossing your legs.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're a mom."

"Exactly." She nods, holding a smile. "Really, what's going on?"

"Scott said you let one his friends live with you, Isaac, right?" She nods as she remembers the boy you've never met. "That's the right thing to do, right?"

"Your parents do that, what do you think?" She asks more as a counselor than a rhetorical.

"It's the right thing."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Liam and Scott and everyone hate the person."

"Doesn't have anything to do with Theo, does it?"

"Yeah, Theo." You bite the inside of your cheek as you say the nickname.

"Not to bring up anything terrible, but he did try and kill everyone. Scott. Liam. His own pack." She reminds with a worried expression.

"He didn't kill Corey or Hayden and he saved Liam from the ghost riders."

"True, but do those things make up for everything he else he did?"

"Miss McCall, I mean no disrespect, but didn't Argent try and kill Scott like. Every chance he got?" She lets out a soft chuckle as she shakes her head. "I know it's different. He's a hunter. So it's what he does and Theo did it for power. I get that, but now Argent is on Scott's side. Not out hunting werewolves. Who says Theo can't change like that, too?"

"You're right." She nods. "But,-"

"Miss McCall, come on."

"Look at it from not a supernatural standpoint. Forget everything that happened. If Liam just didn't like him, would you still be this adamant on being around him? Do you think maybe, you're a little bias since he saved your best friend."

You let out a sigh and nod. She's right. The whole reason you even went to Theo is because he saved Liam. If it weren't for all of the supernatural shit going on and everyone was human, Theo would be an arrogant asshole who hopped from one girl to the next. Liam would still hate him and while you don't listen to Liam, you would never go for someone without his approval.

"I'm not saying Liam and Scott are right for how they're going about this, but maybe they have a point." She pauses as your head hangs. "But maybe so do you."

"Wait, you actually think I might have a leg to stand on?"

"I don't know this new Theo, but I know the new Argent." Her heart skips a beat with the name and it makes you smile.

"Thanks, Miss McCall." You shake your head with an uncontrollable smile. She wasn't on your side but she wasn't on Scott and Liam's either. She didn't completely understand but she did enough to sympathize with you.

"Come on, let's get you to your new official pack." She giggles and helps you to your feet. "Liam got you clothes, they're in the bag and they'll be right outside for you." She points to the floor where one of Liam's bags is resting.

Once Miss McCall leaves, you go for the bag and find a pair of Liam's pajama pants and a grey long-sleeved shirt. You roll eyes, questioning why he didn't just have your parents bring you your own clothes or just stop by and get them himself. Regardless, you swap into his clothes, ditching the itchy hospital gown.

You walk out of the room carrying the bag, Scott and Liam immediately turn to you as if to make sure you're not going to randomly start shifting and killing them. "Can we go?" You ask with a cocked brow.

"Yeah." Liam says and takes the bag from you, resting a hand on your back. "Your parents said I can stay and look out for you."

"You really think that's a good idea?" You move away from his touch and glare at him as your blood starts to heat up.

"Well, if you start shifting, you're gonna need help." Liam says with hints of worry.

"Right. But, my blood feels like it's on fire around you because you piss me off so damn bad. Is it a good idea for you to stay?" You grit your teeth as your skin heats up and you can feel yourself wanting to shift.

"I'll stay in the garage." Liam offers, actually controlling his will to fight with you.

"Whatever. Guessing you're making sure Theo isn't around, too, huh? Liam always wins." The last sentence comes off quiet as you walk ahead of Scott and Liam, exiting the hospital first.

Scott and Liam have nothing else to say. You can tell it's just because they don't want you shifting in public, not for your first time. If either of them says one more thing, you're going to shift. You're just tired of hearing the same thing over and over. It's been half an hour and you're already tired of it. You had such a great day and it ended with an arrow to your heart, literally and figuratively.

Scott parks in the same spot Theo did the night before, of course, the black truck is nowhere to be seen. You expected it but your heart still sinks. "Stop reading me." You open the door of the backseat and exit the car.

You leave the boys in the driveway as you enter the kitchen, seeing your parents with their heads on the table and coffee mugs in front of them. "Uh, hi?" You say and the both of them shoot up, making eye contact with you.

"You're okay." Your mom says relieved as she stumbles to her feet and hugs you. You hug her back and she groans. "Okay, too tight."

"Sorry." Your eyes widen as you let go.

"You're really a....a werewolf?" You dad shakes his head in disbelief as he comes to you.

"Apparently, so."

"Do I need to buy dog food?" He jokes and wraps you into a hug.

"Still not funny."

"It is to us." He says laughing with your mom.

"Where's Liam?" Your mom looks around, realizing he's not around.

"Garage." Your eyes move to the floor.

"Why?" You dad asks.

"He makes me angry. It's a long story. I don't want to get into it right now." You look around and the kitchen looks extra clean despite there being three types of cookies and two types of cupcakes scattered neatly around the counters.

"He's gone." Your mom says, pulling your attention back.

"And probably getting arrested. I'll be in my room."

"Y/n." You start to walk away but Scott comes through the kitchen door. "Is it okay, Mr. and Mrs. Y/L/N, if I stay in the living room?"

"Of course, Scott." You dad nods.

You glare at your alpha and start walking away. You walk to your room, head down and pissed off. You might be alive but now it's like you're just a prisoner within your own home, friends. You can't  do what you want, or react the way you want. Everything has to be thought out and watched and you start to question if the bite was such a good idea after all.

You lay in your bed, wide awake as the time passes. You could hear Scott telling your parents about what happened at the hospital. Your mom wasn't all too surprised given yours and Liam's history. Your dad, on the other hand, sounded disappointed but you couldn't tell with who. You or Liam. They were part of the reason you haven't been able to sleep. You can still hear their heartbeats and their voices sounded like they were standing right next to you. You have no idea how to tune any of it out, how to control any of it. As much as it sucks, you need help. This is the one thing you can't  do on your own.

Despite all of that, you find yourself moving into your own pajamas and tiptoeing down the hallway in your old worn out shoes awhile after their voices stopped. Scott is snoring on your living room couch and it caught you by surprise. Shouldn't he be awake if you're walking around? He's supposed to be watching out for you, afterall. You don't stick around to see if he'll wake up though. You go to the garage and enter through the door you let Theo in the night prior. Your dad designed the renovated garage so the doors would be quiet when opened, not to disturb who'd be sleeping in any of the rooms. You know Liam might wake up anyway, but you take the risk.

You walk around the room, looking for anything Theo might have left behind but the room looks exactly how it should. Nothing is out of place and the bed is even made. That's when the idea hits you. You take the pillow from the bed and hold it a few seconds, questioning if you're really about to smell a pillow to locate someone, something you've specifically said you hated. But, this was, if you're able to figure it out, the quickest way of finding the chimera.

You sniff the pillow and immediately smell something different. The scent is masculine but sad, worried even but so utterly intoxicating. You always thought it was just a saying, animals smelling your emotions, but apparently, it's true.

You don't waste any more time and exit the garage, closing the door quietly before following the scent. All you can think about is how stupid you'll look if you end up finding some random person instead of Theo, but this can't really be that hard. It should all be instinct.

You pull your phone from your pajama pocket and put in your headphones. Your favorite artist plays through and the low volume helps mask the sounds of the quiet time. Cars passed by and you just kept your head level, making sure to remember the pillow, not allowing yourself to lose focus. If you lose focus now, you know the consequences could be deadly and not just for you.

It isn't until after two that you find yourself on the edge of town. You were doubting yourself. Why would you think you could just do this? Surely, it does take a little time to completely understand but you could swear the scent was getting stronger. Why else would you have ventured this far?

Sure enough, though, you see a black pick up truck in the parking lot of a local shop. Relief consumes you and a smile splits your face as you move your pace to the window. You see Theo sleeping, looking quite uncomfortable. You tap the window which wakes him up just like it did the night before but this time, he looks to the window before saying anything. His eyebrows are knitted together with the sight of you and you hear his heart over your music. It's fast, ready to bounce out of his chest.

"Y/n? What're you doing here?" Theo asks as he opens the door once you step aside. His voice is rushed with relief.

You shrug your shoulders. "I'm mad at Liam and Scott."

"So, you came to me?" His eyes scan your face but quickly stop as if remembering you don't like being read. "Wait, how'd you know where I was?"

"You get a one time pass on reading me or finding me, if you ever want to for whatever reason, because I definitely did that for you." You give him a guilty smile.

"You tracked me down using my scent?" Theo chuckles as if to be completely surprised and in awe of your actions.

"I was worried." You admit as your cheeks turn red.

"Worried?"

"Scott said you and Liam got into a fight. He said you were fine but you weren't at the house."

"Yeah, figured I wasn't welcomed after everything."

"You're more welcomed than Liam is."

Theo shakes his head as his mouth forms into a hard line. "Get in, I'll take you home." He jerks his head and shuts the back door, opening the front.

"What?" The look on his face was all you needed to know something was up.

"I'm not getting in the middle of you and Liam. He might be a royal pain in the ass but I'm not taking you from him."

You roll your eyes and your blood starts pumping fire once more. "What is wrong with all three of you?" You yell, catching Theo off guard.

"What?"

"Liam, always telling me who I can hang out with and who I can't. What I can and can't do because I might get hurt! Scott, basically telling me I can't help in certain ways even though I'm still a part of the pack and Liam's included me! And now, you! You're taking me home to satisfy Liam!" Your fingertips sting as your claws start to come in again and your eyes change. "Why can't I just do what I want for once!" You scream the words and Theo's jaw falls open.

"Take a breath." Theo says as his hands rest on your shoulders.

"No!" You push him into the truck. "I can't even get mad anymore!"

"You're gonna shift! Unless you want me to knock you out, you gotta calm down." Theo's voice is harsh and demanding.

"I'm tired of being told to calm down, too! It's annoying! And that God awful thumping of heartbeats! And the sound of cars and footsteps and I can hear what people are saying even though I'm far away! I can't tune it out! Finding you was as close as I got to tuning any of it out!" Your veins pulsate and your heart quickens with your rant while you throw your hands up in annoyance and anger, pacing back and forth.

"Look at me." Theo grabs your shoulders and you make eye contact with me. "Breathe." He demands through gritted teeth. You take a breath which sends a wave of cold through your blood for only a second. "Breathe again." Theo says with a nod. You do as told and you feel your nails go back to normal. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." You nod and look away.

"Is it bothering you that much?"

"Scott and Liam just say to focus but I can't." Your voice shakes as your head starts to ache from the abundance of sounds.

"They're right." You face Theo once more and eye him carefully. "You have to learn to focus."

"I don't know how!" You whine as everything starts to overwhelm you.

Theo stands for a few seconds as if thinking of something you to focus on. "You don't like it, but focus on just my heart. Sounds are what's bugging you, focus on just one." He shrugs with the nonchalant statement.

You don't question it. You stare at Theo's chest as if that were going to help you simply focus on just his heartbeat. You take a deep breath and start tapping your fingers on your leg with every beat of Theo's heart. His heart is steady and strong, not a single beat missed or slowed, quickened or erratic. He's confident that just focusing on his heart will help. You want to ask but know it won't help you. If anything, it will just cause you to start losing focus.

"You okay now?" Theo asks, probably sensing your steadying heartbeat and blood.

"Think so." You nod, not moving your stare.

"Get in the truck." Theo sighs and gets into the diver's side.

You don't bother arguing this time. You just hang your head with defeat and walk to the passenger side where Theo already has the door open for you.

"How'd you know I should focus on your heartbeat?" Now that your blood is running normal, you figure it's safe to ask.

A sly smirk crosses his face as he starts his truck. "You like me."

"Do not." You laugh and buckle your seatbelt.

"No?" Theo's head snaps to you, not believing you for even a second. "You just track people down in the middle of the night? For no reason?"

"I can be worried about you and not like you."

"You makeout with people you don't like, too?"

"Well, you're good at it." You shrug, holding a smile.

"Obviously." Theo chuckles.

"Stop being so arrogant!" You laugh and shove his shoulder.

"I'm not arrogant, I'm confident." He holds his head high with the remark.

"Alright, Mr. Confident, really, how do you know I like you?" You eye him, already knowing the answer.

"You kissed me." Theo looks to you with furrowed brows as if wondering what else he was supposed to say.

"Oh come on, I know werewolves can sense that shit." You roll your eyes as Theo finally starts pulling away.

"Yeah, but," Theo pauses for a few seconds. "it's different with you."

"How?"

"Just is."

"What? Can you not sense that? Is that like a side effect of being a chimera?"

Theo huffs at the rhetorical question. "You know Liam likes you?"

"What?" Your eyes widen as your jaw falls.

The entire time you've been friends with Liam, you've never looked at him as anything other than your best friend and you always thought it was the exact same. You never thought twice about all the late nights you'd spend together or how protective he was. He was always like that with people he cared about. But, as the thought sinks into you, you realize that maybe that's why you're the only person who's able to fully calm Liam down when you're not pushing his buttons. Maybe that's why you can push his buttons in ways other people can't and him still not snap.

"You didn't know that?"

"Uh, no? How would I?"

"Same reason he spoke out at breakfast. He said your heart sped up so fast-"

"He's surprised Mason didn't notice." You cut him off and finish the sentence.

"His heart does the same thing every single time you're around. Even with the Ghost Riders, he was more focused on you than them."

"He's been with Hayden though?"

"You're gonna make me spell this out for you, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Maybe," Theo starts with a voice of annoyance, like saying you should have figured it out beforehand. "he's with Hayden because he knows you don't feel the same way."

You shake your head but let out a sigh. "Okay, you're the one with experience. What does that have to do with anything, though?"

"Your heart beats faster when you're with me but-" He shakes his head and despite the uneasiness of the conversation, you find yourself not caring. You could sit in Theo's truck and listen to him talk like this, with honesty and heart. "it's always done that." He shrugs lightly. "Didn't think twice about it. Always thought it was because you thought I was gonna kill you."

"Were you not going to kill me?" The corner of your mouth tugs up with the question.

"No." Theo asnwers, glancing over to you.

"Why not? I mean, that would have pissed Liam off more than anything and I mean, piss a beta off who already has anger issues. You've got a winner, right?"

"I-uh, I don't know. I just, I didn't want to." His voice is low and soft.

"You're kind of making me feel bad, Theo Raeken."

"How?" He chuckles as you start to approach the center of town.

"Flattery gets you far." His cheeks flush red as he bites his lip. "You like me!" You scrunch your nose and pick up on his heartbeat.

"You're tolerable." Theo jokes.

"You're an asshole." You throw your head back in laughter.

"Never said I wasn't."

"That's true. What else should I expect from someone who makes me jump from a random cliff?"

"You had fun!" Theo defends, never losing his smile.

"I could have died in that moment and been okay with it." Te morbid words leave you before you can even process them. Oversharing.

Theo glances to you but you keep your eyes on the road as you finally get closer to your street. "You didn't want the bite?"

"It's not really that." You sigh. "I just, uh, question Scott sometimes. He's not a bad alpha, I mean he's a true alpha, how can he bad at that?"

"But?"

"You know he never asked Stiles what happened with Donovan? You said Stiles killed him and Scott didn't ask Stiles. He just, confronted him and told him to stay away from everyone for awhile. I'm not Stiles's biggest fan, far from it but for fuck's sake, as an alpha, as a best friend, he should have asked Stiles instead of just believing you."

"Right, yeah that's a thing I caused." Theo's brows raise quickly with an 'oops' look.

"No, but, yeah you did do that but, no that's between you and Scott and Stiles, not me. My point is, I don't know if I want an alpha who will just take random people's words. What you did was wrong, but you also managed to point out a major flaw in Scott's leadership."

"What's your point with all of that?"

"Just, when they tell you to stay away from me, can you, like, not? I mean, try not to argue with them, I know it's hard with Liam, but pack or not, still my choice." You take a deep breath. "I want to choose to be around you."

Theo starts laughing with approval. "You are gonna be one hell of a beta."

before "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You haven't been a werewolf for twelve hours and you're already resisting your alpha." Theo says with complete amusement.

"You're the exception."

The truck falls with a comfortable silence the few more minutes to your house. You were able to keep your focus on Theo's heart the entire car ride, of course, the conversation helped but now that you were back at your house, you needed to allow that focus to fall, making sure you only heard resting heartbeats. Theo seemed to take notice as he watched you carefully from the driver's seat, fully intrigued if you'd be able to do it. There were two heartbeats that seemed stronger, a bit faster than the two others but they weren't fast enough to be from anyone moving. You assumed those heartbeats were Liam and Scott while the softer heartbeats were your parents.

"Should be good." You nod and stay focused on the four beats. Theo gains a quirky smirk as he shakes his head. "What?"

"Took me a few days to figure that out." He licks his lip, impressed with your ability to already figure out that aspect of the heartbeats.

"I'm just that good." The sarcastic comment rolls off your tongue as you grip the handle of the door.

Before you open the door, Theo grabs your face and pulls your mouth to his. Your heart stops and picks back up with the speed of a dragster down a quarter-mile straight away. You wrap your hands around Theo's neck as the urgency of the kiss heightens. Theo moves his hands to your waist and pulls you onto his lap. Your nails dig into the back of his neck as you gain leverage. Your blood rushes through your veins as Theo places rough kisses from your jaw down to your collarbones. Your breathing becomes heavy with the pleasure. It wasn't until Theo groaned that you realized your claws were out but that didn't stop Theo from moving back to your mouth and lightly digging his claws under your shirt and pressing into your skin, just enough to cause a whimper to escape from your mouth into his.

"Okay." You break away as your breathing is erratic and your voice is shakey. "Come on." You jerk your head to the door as you pull yourself away from the boy that was becoming your drug.

"And deal with Scott and Liam in the morning?" Theo says with rushed breathing, laced in disappointment.

"Awww, is Theo afraid of the big bad alpha?" You stick out your bottom lip with a mocking pout.

Theo growls and shuts the engine off. "Not a chance."


	3. Chapter 3

You and Theo exit the truck. He picks you up and your lips meet his as he walks carefully to your side door. Miraculously, you make it inside without bumping into anything or letting your grip of him slip one bit. Theo puts you down, but the two of you continue to kiss, his hands moving down your sides and around your hips while yours tug at his shirt, wanting more with the kissing becoming more aggressive and messier.  As you go to enter the hallway, a light turns on and Scott is sitting on the couch that faces the hallway. His head is cocked while his eyebrows are raised like he's your dad catching you coming home after sneaking out.

"This is just got awkward." Theo whispers in your ear, just breaking his mouth from yours.

"Uh, hey, Scott." You nod with wide eyes, chuckling with embarrassment.

"You couldn't wait one night before sneaking out?"

"Are you my dad?" You retort.

"Well, actually, kind of."

You take that in because he is your alpha which does make him kind of a weird parental figure. "Well, guess it's just my job to sneak out then." You shrug.

Scott sighs but he soon looks amused. "Can I talk to you, alone?" Scott's eyes move between you and Theo.

"You're not really asking him to leave, are you?" Your brows scrunch with increasing annoyance.

"No." Scott shakes his head only once, catching you and Theo off guard. "Just somewhere that isn't this room."

"My room's down the hall to the right." You eye Scott with suspicion before looking to Theo who just shrugs with wide eyes.

"Continue later?" A sly smirk graces his face as he whispers before walking away. You shake your head, holding the same smirk he did.

"What?" You ask Scott once Theo is completely out of view.

"You're playing with fire, y/n." He warns as you move to sit beside him.

"Yeah, but I'm a werewolf so I'll heal."

Scott lets out a loud laugh as his head in thrown back. "Alright."

"Alright?" You look to him with a hopeful smile.

"You really like him."

You cheeks burn red. "Yeahhhh."

"It's still a bad idea but," Scott's eyes move to the floor and gloss over. "wow."

"Is it that obvious?" Your voice comes down.

"When you're around Lydia and Stiles next time, tell me how much Stiles like her."

"Werewolf thing, huh?"

"Yeah, you'll figure it out."

You ponder for a second as you question how much you like Theo or if it's just because this all new to you and he's dangerous. "So, because I like him, you're not gonna like hold me, hostage, away from him?"

Scott's eyes move to the floor as the mood in the room starts to shift. It's heavy with memories and sadness. "No." Scott's head shakes once as he meets your eyes again.

"Why not?" You furrow eyebrows. "I mean, there has to be a reason."

"Tomorrow's the full moon. You'll see then, if I'm right."

"What's the full moon have to do with anything?" Scott's eyes turn with disapproval. "I know what the full moon is, I mean about Theo. Jeez. "

"You'll find out. Just make sure Theo is around." Scott rolls his eyes, not liking that he has to have Theo around at all.

"What about Liam?"

"I'll talk to him. I don't want you two killing each other."

"Alrighty, then." You shake your head, not bothering to ask any more questions. "I'm gonna go to bed then." You sidestep towards the hall to your room but are stopped by Scott's voice.

"Y/n, bad news."

"His eyes are still yellow." Your voice is quiet as you stop to stare at Scott.

Silence fills the room before you start walking all the way to your room, not being stopped by Scott this time. Theo is standing in your room, looking around at your walls that accurately display all of your hobbies and passions. You stand in your doorway and just watch him, interested in what's going through his head but not wanting to interrupt.

He picks up a picture frame you have on your dresser. Your heart plummets into your stomach as he examines it. It's on display but you don't like when people touch it or ask about it. It's yours. But, you find yourself unable to stop him, mostly because if you do, he'll question why you're so irrationally upset over a small picture.

"Oh, hey." He turns around, frame still in hand. "Everything okay?" He places the frame down and your blood cools immediately.

"Yeah." You nod and walk in the room. "Just watching."

"Come on, what's wrong? Scott giving you shit?" The corner of his mouth tugs into a smirk with the soft-hearted joke.

Your eyes glance to the frame, just a nanosecond, like a reflex before you look back to Theo. "Actually, you have to be around for the full moon tomorrow."

"Why am I starting to think it's a setup?"

"If it is, it's a setup for us both because Scott isn't telling me anything."

"No idea what he has planned?"

"Well, I assume he's chaining me to a tree." You nod and Theo lets out a chuckle. "That's what he did to Liam so probably gonna happen to me, too."

Theo lets out a laugh so loud you thought he was going to wake your parents. "Scott chained him to a tree?" Theo says between laughs. "I'm sorry. Not funny." He stops laughing but his lips curl into each other, ready to burst with more laughter.

"Liam has anger issues!" You yell, doubling over in laughter. "It was hilarious."

"Now you get to endure the same thing."

"Or not and that's why you have to be there."

"Maybe they're hoping you try and kill me."

"Probably." Your laughing subsides and turns into a soft smile.

"Well, you're gonna be for in for a great night tomorrow." Theo's eyes widen with sarcasm. "So, sleep?" Theo asks, the mood from just minutes prior completely killed.

"Sleep." You nod, glancing over to your frame one last time before climbing into bed.

Theo climbs in with you, laying on his back and allowing you to curl into his chest with his arm around you. You fixed your eyes on the frame that shines with the occasional lights of passing cars as you focus on Theo's heartbeat, careful not to let yourself slip. You didn't think so many normal things would be triggers. Sounds, your friends, pictures. It seems everything and anything can just trigger the movement of your blood, begging you to shift.

You never thought being a werewolf would be easy. You've watched Liam and you even watch Scott. He makes it look easy sometimes but other times, you know he's struggling. Not necessarily with the actual shifting but with just not being human, having the responsibilities and instinct.

"Hey," Theo says as his shoulder twitches up to get your attention. "What's going on?" His eyebrows are furrowed when you look to him.

"Nothing." You groan and move your head back down.

"Something wrong. What is it?"

"Stop doing that."

"I can't help it." Theo's eyes roll as he sits up, moving you off of him. "I can't help it and I think you're getting that right about now."

"Why can everyone else control it but you can't? Stiles said you could control your heartbeat when you were lying so Scott couldn't see through it. If you can control that, you can control picking up on my shit." You sit up, face to face with the green-eyed boy.

"It's not like that." Theo's teeth grit together as he starts becoming more and more annoyed. "I mean, I really can't help it around you. I can't shut it off like that. You don't get it, but you will. There's something wrong so stop trying act like you're fine."

"I'm just tired." You shake your head and rub your eyes.

"Bullshit." He shakes his head. "I know tired and you're not it." He bites back.

"You touched my picture." The words fall from your mouth as your eyes dart to your desk. You purse your lips, knowing he's going to think it's the most ridiculous thing in the world. Who gets upset over a picture?

"That's it? What's-" Theo starts, turning to look back at the picture. His face quickly softens as he looks back to you. "What happened?"

"Hit and run. Seven years ago." The inside of your cheek grows sore as you bite down, trying to prevent yourself from screaming in anger or crying in utter heartbreak. "He was, uh, gonna go to, uh, SAIC in Chicago the next day." Flashes of memories of your brother come to you in waves as your heart speeds up and your blood rushes. Your skin aches and your once taut mouth falls limp, ready to let out a sob at any given moment. Your fists close and you dig your nails into your skin, anything to get your mind to stop replaying the same moments over and over.

Theo's brows raise with remorse and empathy. "I'm-I''m really sorry." His heartbeat fills your ears. It's hard and broken, just like yours.

"It's been seven years." You lick your lips and swallow hard. "He was spending the day with me and I really wanted ice cream so we were walking. A car came out of nowhere and got onto the damn sidewalk."

Flashes of that night come flooding in like water once a dam has given way. He was leaving and you hated it. You hated every second of it. He was your older brother. He babysat you and was like another best friend. If you and Liam were in a fight, he'd tell you to suck it up and make up with him. Of course, he would just tell you that to get you to shut up sometimes but he looked out for you. All you wanted was an ice cream cone. Nine years old and you got to witness one of the most important people in your life be run over. Everyone experiences a trauma during their childhood, but most get lucky and don't have to dress in black, carry little white flowers with a tear-soaked face and bloody fists. But, maybe that explains why it's easier to pretend like he never existed besides that one picture you have.

"They ever find who did it?"

You let out a growl as your teeth grind, only remembering bits of the investigation in firey red. "No." Your word is short and sharp. "Maybe, that's why I have such a strong distaste for Stiles. His dad can stand around and help with supernatural bullshit but he can't-" You snarl as blood starts to drip from palms. "He couldn't find out who ran over my brother. What kind of sheriff is that? And maybe because I can't disrespect authority, I blame Stiles because maybe, had Stiles just kept his damn nose where it belonged, maybe they would have caught the son of a bitch." You don't know if Stiles was involved in whatever Beacon Hills police were doing at the time but you do know Stiles and Scott well enough to know they were probably inserting themselves in whatever was happening.

Theo's eyes glance down, noticing the veins in your hands sticking out, rushing with the dripping blood. "You're right." He says, one eyebrow cocked.

"What?" You question, completely taken back. No one has ever said that. Everyone says you're just mad and you feel guilty which isn't completely wrong.

"Well, yeah, maybe if there wasn't all the supernatural shit going on. If Stiles stayed out of everyone else's business, maybe his dad could have caught the guy." Theo nods once but you sense he has more to his thought. "Or, maybe, he wouldn't have."

"But he would have!" You start yelling with a hard lump in your throat. "There would have been more time for them to find-"

"Stop." Theo cuts you off. "Maybe if it weren't for the Dread Doctors my sister would still be alive. Maybe Scott and everyone wouldn't hate me. Maybe I would be somewhere. Or maybe, all of that would have still happened, just under different circumstances. You're gonna drive yourself insane if you keep thinking that anything could have caught the guy or changed the outcome."

"End of conversation." You stop, not wanting to have an argument with Theo. You already have one hell of a short fuse and talking about your bother makes that fuse shorter. A fork falling to the floor is liable to spark the end and get you screaming with a red face.

"Come here." Theo says as you go to lay back. His arms tug you into him. Your heart pounds against his chest but in seconds, everything starts to become calm. Your jaw loosens and your shoulders relax. Tear ducts, you've worked so hard on keeping closed, finally open and tears fall down your cheeks. You gasp for air as you cry into Theo's warmth. He tangles one hand in your hair while the other rubs your back, letting you know it's okay.

"Your face is red." Theo says with pouted lips as you pull away just a few minutes later.

"Yeah." The word is croaked and a hint of embarrassment touches you.

"Does Scott know?" Theo's hands cup your face and wipe the tears from your cheeks.

"If he does," You start, looking at Theo's perfect forest green eyes. "he hasn't said anything."

"You should make sure he knows." Theo's eyes gloss over.

"I don't talk about it. To anyone. I'm telling you because I knew you'd get it."

"Is that why you're the one willing to give me another chance?" He cocks his eyebrow as his hands fall to your forearms, resting sweetly.

You nod slowly. "Yeah. Everyone has a little evil in them. It just takes something traumatic to bring it out sometimes." You keep your voice soft as you trace the veins sticking out from Theo's arms. Theo looks at you quizzically with the corner of his mouth just tugged up. "What?" You ask, stopping the circular movements.

He continues to stare, as if questioning what to tell you. "Nothing." He shakes his head and moves his stare to your hands, flipping them over. "You healed." He huffs, as if to be proud.

"Yeah," You smile looking down. "I guess that's a cool werewolf thing." The sarcasm falls with a quiet chuckle.

"Oh yeah, it's the excessive hair that's not cool." Theo retorts.

"Ugh, gross." You scoff in response. "Hey, where'd you go when I was out in the hospital?"

"Around." Theo lays back, placing a hand under his head.

"Around where?" You push, biting your bottom lip.

"Hunting down the moron that shot you with the arrow." The arrogant smirk makes its way onto his face again, making your roll your eyes with the shake of your head.

"Oh? What'd you do when you found them?"

"How do you know I found them?" Theo questions, the smirk not budging despite him trying act humble.

"You're arrogant." You throw your head with laughter. "You wouldn't have told me if you didn't find them."

"Nolan."

"Nolan? Like, Nolan, Nolan?" Your brows furrow as questions run through your head. You never had a problem with Nolan. You weren't completely fond of him but there was never a problem. Well, besides him wanting to be captain of the lacrosse team and that would be pushing Liam out of the way but, that didn't technically concern you.

"Yep." He pops the 'p'. "He's a hunter. Thought you were one of us when he shot you. Imagine his surprise when I told him you're human. Er, were human."

"Moron." You scoff in reference to Nolan. "Did you hurt him?" Your voice is hesitant, not really wanting to know.

"Nah," Theo shakes his head and his chin wrinkles. "Scared him though." His brows wiggle with the comment.

"Of course you did." Your eyes widen, teasing him.

"What? You against it suddenly?"

"I didn't say that." You lay back on your side so you can face him. "It's just, you gonna be like my bodyguard now?"

"Someone's gotta do it." He shrugs, reeking of confidence.

"You think I can't take care of myself, now?" You give puppy dog eyes, before giving an evil grin.

"Oh, no." He huffs and wraps his arm around you, flipping to his side to face you. "I know you can but someone's gotta be there to stop  _you_  from killing other people. That's what's gonna get you killed."

You stare at him for a few seconds before colliding your mouth against his, Theo not missing a beat, draping his other arm around your waist to close the tiny gap between the both of you.

"What was that for?" Hie eyes reap of seduction as you pull away.

"Just because." You whisper and pull him back to your mouth.

The small remainder of your night is spent trying to sleep but finding yourself checking on Theo everytime he almost falls asleep. His heart always slows down and even though you know that's normal, it freaks you out enough to look at him, make sure he's okay. That just leads to him chuckling and giving soft kisses, reassuring you it's okay.

Whether anyone liked it or not, Theo seems to be your person and you don't have any control over it. And, by him telling you he can't help but pay attention, you're assuming you're at least some type of person to him. More than what he's had in a long time. You found common ground with someone who was out to murder everyone you care about. You'd love to blame it on being a new werewolf but you'd be lying to yourself. You'd feel the exact same way even if you didn't get shot with an arrow, if Liam and Scott and Stiles hadn't shown up. You're terrified but sometimes the things you're most scared of, are the ones that mean the most.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning comes around and you're awakened by the sound of your weekly Saturday alarm from your phone. You groan and fumble for it from your nightstand, shutting it off. Normally, you'd stretch and get out of bed, get ready for the day and make it to breakfast on time, but this morning, Theo's arm is draped around your torso, holding you tightly as if to protect you from some unknown force.

"Morning." Theo's morning voice hits your ears causing an instant smile to form.

"Morning." You whisper rolling over to face him, his arm loosening just enough for you to do so.

"Do you just have a permanent smile?" He teases, his eyes still barely open.

"Fuck off." You groan.

"I would much rather-"

"Shut the fuck up." You let out a tired laugh as Theo's arm tugs you closer to him.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say." His raspy voice bounces off the crook of your neck as he places delicate kisses.

"Something sexual."

"What makes you say that?" Theo continues kissing but gets a little more aggressive as his hand starts to move down your back to the hem of your shirt.

"You're you." You bite your lip, trying to hide how much you were enjoying him.

"Don't seem to mind it much." A seductive smirk plants itself across his face as his eyes meet yours.

"And what makes you say that?" You voice is hushed, almost inaudible.

Theo snickers as he bits his bottom lip. "Your heartbeat and your scent."

"Is that what that is?" Your eyes widen, realizing the strange aroma coming from him was arousal.

"Yes, y/n." Theo shakes his head as his hand slowly moves its way under your shirt, his fingers gracing your bare back. "We didn't get to finish what we started last night." His voice is rough and rigid as his fingertips make their way up your side, causing goosebumps to form over your ribcage.

"We didn't." You whisper as your breath grows shallow, waiting to see where exactly his hand was going to land.

"Could finish now." Your heart nearly stops as his hand starts tracing from your ribs to right beneath your breast, almost teasing you while waiting for you to give him the okay.

"Mhm." Your heart starts speeding up, making you incapable of actually forming works. With the anticipation building, your skin started to crawl and you could feel yourself starting let go. You knew the only way to keep that from happening was Theo's heartbeat but his heart was pounding almost as fast as yours so, you tried the next best thing.

You snaked your hand to the back of his head and brought his lips to yours. Theo didn't miss a beat, moving his hand up to squeeze your breast which earned him a whimpered moan from you.

He pushed against you, leaning on his forearm so you'd be on your back and he'd have more leverage. His hand played with your breast, squeezing and pinching, sending bolts of electricity to your stomach, begging for more. You moved your hand under his shirt as you started to place aggressive kisses and bites on his neck. You lightly scratched his back when his other hand moved to your other breast. He growled with the soft pain, making you grin with satisfaction.

It didn't take much of your scratching and biting for him to grow impatient. He removed his hand from under your shirt and the other from around your neck. The one from behind your neck gripped the collar of your shirt and tugged it down, revealing your collarbones. His mouth placed hungry kisses all over your neck and collarbones, causing the flooding sensation to fill in your stomach. As if it were instinct, your hand tugged at the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling him closer to you so you could throw a leg around his.

Theo saw his opportunity and took it. He took his free hand and slid it under the elastic of your pajama pants. His fingers danced around your folds, teasing you through your underwear.

"Theo." You whined, biting his shoulder so you wouldn't be loud.

"Getting antsy, are we?" A devilish grin splits his face with the words.

"Come on." You plead, gripping the waistband of his pants so hard you could almost rip them.

Theo chuckles before moving his hand to the elastic of your underwear, making sure his palm presses against you the entire time. Your leg tugged him closer while his fingers pulled at the elastic, teasing as much as he possibly could. You grew tired of his teasing and decided the best way to get what you wanted is to do the same right back. You snuck your hand between the waistband of his pants and allowed your fingers to trace the tip of his bulge through his boxers. Theo moaned with lust and finally slid his hand under your underwear, quickly finding its way back to your folds.

"You," Theo started as he bit your bottom lip. "have to be quiet." One of his fingers slowly dipped in your center and you couldn't help but bite his bottom lip to try and suppress your moan. "Shhhh." Theo hushed but it was drenched in seduction. He was enjoying teasing you and making you stay quiet. You were under his complete control and he was eating it all up. It only seemed to turn him on more. But, just as Theo was moving his thumb to the one place you were begging for some sensation, you both heard yelling.

"Liam and Scott." You groaned with annoyance and sexual frustration.

"They're gonna come in here, aren't they?" Theo's voice holds the same annoyance as yours.

"Probably." You pull your hand from his pants, as he does the same. Just as you go to sit up, footsteps storm through your hallway.

"Liam!" Scott's voice booms as your door swings open.

"What the fuck?" You scream as Liam stands in your doorway with a red face and eyes flashing a soft shade of gold.

"What do you mean what the fuck? What about you what the fuck?" Liam's hands flail with anger.

"What time is it?" You ask, grabbing your phone and choosing to turn your attention to something that won't make you rip Liam's throat out.

"Breakfast." Your mom comes up from behind Scott and Liam, peaking over their shoulders with disappointment.

"Hey, mom." You force a tired smile, knowing you were going to get a lecture for having Theo in your bed later.

"Theo, you are welcome to stay here as long you please but y/n knows we have guest rooms for a reason." Her stare bounces between the two of you.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. y/l/n. Won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't." Liam crosses his arms, making you look at him with a cocked brow and an open jaw.

"Liam, go eat your food." Your mom pulls the back of his shirt, pushing him away from the door. "How the hell did this house go from werewolf free to having four? In twenty-four hours?"

"Well, technically," You start as you get out of bed, locating one of your hoodies from the floor. "Theo's a chimera." You shrug but your mom still doesn't look pleased.

"You're not funny." She shakes her head, clearly holding back a smile. "Scott says it's best if either you stay at his house tonight."

"Is he not taking me to the woods?" You question as you and Theo follow your mom back to the kitchen.

"Guess not." She shrugs and goes back to the stove.

"Why not the woods?" You ask Scott as you sit opposite Liam and beside Theo.

Scott diverts his attention to the homemade waffles in front of him before speaking. "New hunters. Safer if you're in a house and not in the woods attracting attention."

"Great." You roll your eyes and start piling a few waffles onto your plate.

"So, make sure you're at my house with Theo." His eyes move from you to Theo.

"Yeah, why do you suddenly want me there?" Theo asks slowly as you pass the plate of food to him.

"You know why." Scott sighs and gives Theo a knowing stare.

"Oh." Theo says with furrowed brows. "Thought that'd be..." His eyes glance to Liam who's eating his food like a grumpy child, paying no attention to anything around him. "You know."

"Yeah, doubtful." Scott shakes his head. "The only reason he's even gonna be there is because I want to try something." His attention moves back to you and you immediately stop cutting your food.

"Uh, try something?"

"You want to try something? Why don't I like the sound of that?" You mom says from behind you.

"Wants to see if we'll kill each other, if I'll set you off, or if you'll be fine." Liam mumbles, mouth full of food.

"Scott, if something happens to my daughter, I will get a knife made of wolfsbane and stab you with it, repeatedly." Your mom's voice is calm with the sound of running water as she starts the dishes.

"She'll be fine." Scott reassures.

"Yeah, he'll make sure none of us die. That's why he wants Theo there and probably Stiles, right, Scott?" Liam continues, adding more syrup to his already drenched waffles.

"Uh, yeah." Scott says, taking a bite of his food.

"So am I there to piss Liam off? Hold y/n away from Liam?  _And_  Stiles? Because Stiles there sounds like a terrible idea." Theo starts, his voice all too annoyed at the dragging conversation.

"Wants to see if you're her anchor. Stiles is just gonna be there because it's Stiles."

"And the last time this happened... well." Scott looks to Liam with disappointment.

"You bit me, kidnapped me, duct taped me, hid me in your bathtub, and then duct taped me to a chair." Liam puts his fork down, not having anything to do with Scott's bullshit. "And then Stiles told me I might die."

Scott's jaw hangs as he recalls the night he bit Liam; you hold back a laugh remembering Liam coming right to your house to tell you about the crazy people he met. "Yeah, not my best moment."

"I might hate Stiles, but at least his plans tend to work out fairly well." You say as you start on your waffles.

"Hey, Liam lived because I bit him and look where we are today. It all worked out fine." Scott plays his sad excuse of a defense.

"Because you called Stiles." You and Liam say simultaneously.

"Can you two stop?" Scott says, clearly fed up with you and Liam ganging up on him.

"I don't know, Scott. It's better than them trying to kill each other." Theo smirks, taking a large forkful of food into his mouth. Scott just sends him a harsh glare, not approving of what he said.

"Well, I'm gonna go...anywhere but here." Liam stands up, plate in hand.

"Sit down." Your mom says, not even looking up from the sink.

"But-"

"You and y/n are talking your shit out. I am not going to have a friendship like yours ruined over pettiness and I am not going to pay to have blood cleaned from my carpet." Your mom warns and Liam sits right back down.

"Well, uh, in that case, come on, Theo." Scott starts, standing up from his seat. "You can help me get supplies for the night."

Theo eyes him cautiously but knows Scott won't do anything, his morals too strong. "Meet you at Scott's tonight?" A smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth as his looks down to you.

"Guess so." You nod and give a soft smile, disappointed that'd you have to wait even longer to finish what you'd started in the truck the night before.

Scott and Theo take their empty plates and hand them over to your mom before exiting your home. The air was light and calm with Theo and Scott around but now the tension is rising with every passing second. There are unsaid words that need to just come out but you are stubborn and Liam is just as bad. So, the two of you sit in silence, poking at the pooling syrup on your plates.

"Start talking. I'll be in the laundry room." Your mom dries her hands, taking the towel with her as she leaves.

The silence continues, neither of you wanting to budge. You know you should because Liam's your best friend and he's always been there for you just like you've always been there for him. But, you also know that you can't just apologize because then he won't realize the impact of his actions. You and Liam rarely went longer than a day with being mad at one another. Of course, neither of you would completely apologize unless it was a really bad fight and this one seemed to be no different, except it was. This is more than a boy and you know that. You're a teenager who just wants to be a teenager and learn life lessons as they come and Liam is going to prevent you if he continues to get pissy with you over small things or if he just continues to track you down.

"Well, this has been fun." Liam says, putting his palms on the table and standing up.

"What's your problem?" Your eyes narrow, knowing allowing him to leave would only make things worse.

"Of all guys, y/n." Liam's jaw clenches as he doesn't move an inch.

"Do I have to clear it with you or something?"

He rolls his eyes, gritting his teeth. "No, but-"

"But what?" You shrug. "You two saved each other's lives. Scott's okay with it. What is so wrong here?" Your voice remains level despite your rushing blood. The easiest way to get Liam to admit to anything is to be level-headed, no matter how difficult that may be for you right now.

"He let his sister drown when he was only nine! Then he came into Beacon Hills, manipulated his way around everyone and even killed members of his own pack in order to gain their powers! No one can just come back from that." He looks to you with hateful eyes and balled fists.

"God!" You yell standing up. "Did you ever think he didn't have a choice?"

"He did! He chose to come back! He chose to kill peopel! It was an option!"

"No!" Your face glows red with anger as you know you're going to have to spell everything out for your best friend. "Nine. What happened when we were nine, Liam?"

His face softens as his chest lowers with a breath. "That's different." He shakes his head with a soft voice as his hands start to unclench.

"How? Because I have parents?" Your voice goes back to being calm as you ask the horrid question. "I'm not saying that Theo doesn't have other deep-rooted issues. I'm just saying when you watch a sibling die in front of you at nine, it leaves a fucked up mark. I get him, a little."

"So, you would have tried to kill a bunch of people and taken your brother's heart?"

"Stop being a smartass." You hiss. "I'm saying, maybe. Okay? Maybe if I were raised by the Dread Doctors after that," Your eyes dart to the ground and side to side, trying to picture exactly what a nine-year-old Theo could have gone through. "Maybe I would have been him." You take in a deep breath before continuing. "Maybe you would have, too."

"I would never-" Liam starts but you cut him off.

"But, you don't know that. You have anger issues from hell. Maybe, if you didn't have Mason and me, you would be Theo. The truth is, none of us know. What we do know is that you brought him back from hell and he helped save everyone. Would old Theo have done that?"

Liam's head hangs as he knows you're making valid points. "If it would have gotten him further, yes."

"Fair enough." You sigh and run a hand through your hair. "But, then, wouldn't he have called Scott? See if he could room with him? Call you or Corey? Hell, even Hayden? But he didn't. He was living out his truck, Liam. Yeah, he was all about himself but he wouldn't have allowed himself to be homeless before. He would have walked up to someone's front porch, looking like some lost puppy and earned sympathy. But he didn't." You bite your lip, hoping you can be done pleading your case.

Liam sighs and shakes his head before looking to the ceiling and back to you. "Okay, okay." His eyes roll, clearly not happy. "Fine. Just don't come crying to me when he fucks you over." Liam shrugs and starts for the door.

"Liam. You know, you could be a friend." He freezes with his hand just hovering the doorknob. "I can smell your guilt."

He faces you slowly with a quirked brow. "You can read chemosignals already?"

"Just guessing that's what the smell is." You shrug, not sure how else to answer.

A displeased look crosses his face as his eyes move back to the floor and his hands in his hoodie pockets. "Okay, I'm sorry." He licks his lip and looks to you. "Had I not convinced Scott that we should find you, you wouldn't have been shot with the arrow and you'd still be human." His face becomes consumed with regret as his heartbeat seems to ache in your ears. "Also, the whore comment. Yeah, sorry for that, too." His face quickly changes to say 'yikes' as he scratches the side of his face.

"Awww, you apologized." You gleam with pride which only makes him glare at you. "Yeah, I'm sorry for being a bitch about it all."

"We good?"

"Yeah." You scoff and walk over to Liam.

"You're gonna hug me, aren't you?"

"Obviously." You pull him into a hug and your chest feels a hundred pounds lighter.


	5. Chapter 5

After the apology, your mom had come back in and hugged you both, glad to have the two of you on equal grounds again. She only followed that with a lengthy lecture and another sex talk. She dragged it on and on, how Theo isn't allowed in your room with the door shut and he has to sleep in a guest room, garage or house. But, she also explained to you that she isn't stupid and if you wanted to have sex you needed to tell her so she could make you an appointment with OBGYN. You were quick to cringe and ask her to stop talking, promising you'd come tell her whenever you were going to.

After the talk, you found yourself at Liam's. Your skin was already starting to crawl with the full moon creeping in and Scott and Theo were still getting whatever they needed. Since you were able to smooth things over, as long as the both of you avoid the topic that was Theo Raeken, Liam was actually able to keep you quite calm, keep your mind off your impending first full moon.

Dusk finally came around and you were sitting in Scott's room with Theo, Scott, Liam, and Stiles. Scott had chains connected to his radiator and snacks in the opposite corner of his messy room. It looked as though they were actually just kidnapping you and not planning on ever letting you go. Despite you knowing exactly what's going on, it creeped you out a little.

"So, we're gonna chain you up." Stiles says, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I think she knows that." Theo groans with an eye roll.

"I just thought it would be nice to tell her what's going on." Stiles says, his typical sarcasm drenching every word.

"Well, she's not a moron." Theo retorts.

"We've been here ten minutes and they've already started." You whisper to Liam who was sitting next to you, beside the radiator.

"Is that what we look like?" He whispers back.

"Probably." You nod, not removing your eyes off the boys who'd rather each other just be dead.

"Yeah, so once the full moon is over, I'll remove the chains." Scott says, chaining your hands and legs to the radiator.

"Is the radiator even strong enough? I mean, you were in a freezer, right? And Liam was tied to a tree? Lord knows what happened to Theo."

"If not, you've got me, Liam, and Theo to control you and I'm gonna guess Liam or Theo will be your anchor so you'll be alright."

"Oh, the irony in that." You whisper with sarcasm. Liam just shakes his head and removes himself in order to avoid discussing Theo.

"Thought you guys fixed things?" Scott asks with the jerk of his head.

"We did but we are gonna avoid the Theo topic." You whisper even though you know you don't need to with the bickering between Stiles and Theo going on in front of you. "Really think it'll be one of 'em?"

"Yeah." Scott says, nonchalant.

"I mean, which one...?"

"Who do you think?" He asks but not to be a smart ass. His voice says he wants your actual opinion on who you think it would be.

"Liam's logical but he pisses me off. That's why I'm not his. I can calm him down but not enough to ground him. So..."

"Guess we'll find out soon then." Scott says with a soft smile, placing his hands on his knees to stand up.

Liam is now sitting on Scott's bed while Theo and Stiles have finally stopped bitching at each other and Scott is standing between them, staring at you.

"Yeah, this isn't creepy." You look at the four boys, feeling horribly uneasy.

"This isn't a walk in the park for us either, y/n." Stiles remarks.

"You're not chained to a radiator with four guys staring at you." You snap back.

Stiles purses his lips and nods. "Uh, yeah, yeah, you got a point."

"Why are all of you staring at me?" Your eyes narrow at all four boys. "Don't you get a tingling feeling or something when the full moon is like...full? Or whatever?"

The two boys and chimera start laughing at the smartass comment. "Not exactly." Theo says with the lick of his lips.

"Well, we're gonna take shifts. Theo and I will take first shift and Liam and Stiles second." Scott says, the boys nodding in agreement.

"You're not gonna be far, right? I mean, let's say things go south, Liam pisses me off again and well," You look to Stiles and back to Scott. "Stiles already pisses me off."

"Right downstairs." Scott reassures.

"Try not to kill Scott." Liam says as he gets up from the bed, Stiles already half out of the room. His shoulders drop as you raise your brows, waiting for a nasty comment. "Okay, try not to kill Theo, too." He says, mocking you before leaving the room.

"How'd you get him to forget everything?" Theo asks as he makes his way over to you, sitting so close that your bodies touch.

"It's Liam." you shrug and look to Scott who was sitting on the floor with his back against his bed. "We don't really stay mad, ya know?"

"Is that because he likes you?" Theo's voice holds steady but you hear his heart speed up and beat harder with the question.

You look to Scott with a chuckle. "Is that jealousy?" Scott looks to Theo, completely amused, and back to you, simply nodding. You look up to Theo with teasing eyes as he sucks his teeth.

"Not jealous."

"No?"

"Nope. You'd have to like him for me to even consider being jealous." Theo holds his head high and drapes his arm around you.

"You're so arrogant." You shake your head and lean into him.

"At least I'm not chained to a radiator." Without looking at him, you know he's smirking proudly.

"Fuck off."

Theo's chest rumbles with a chuckle. "Actually, I should probably go to the bathroom before you go all werewolf on us." He stretches before standing up, your back growing chilled without his warmth. "Here, ya look cold." Theo takes off his hoodie and gives it to you. Scott stares at you with soft eyes and a smile as Theo exits the room, his hoodie hanging from your shoulders.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" You eye him carefully.

"You have no idea what he's doing, do you?" Scott extends one of his legs while the other stays bent, supporting the weight of his arm.

"Uh, loaning me his hoodie? While he goes to the bathroom?"

"He's marking you."

"Why?" You raise one eyebrow as your eyes squint.

"You smell like Liam so he's changing that. You still smelled a little like Theo when you first showed up which is probably why Liam was so close to you before going downstairs."

"So, basically, from now on, I'm gonna have Theo and Liam up my ass so I always smell like one of them?"

"Until either you and Theo end whatever is going on or Liam gets over it, yeah." A satisfied smile crosses your face at the thought of always having Theo and Liam. "Why do you look so pleased with yourself?"

"It's just funny, really. They go from wanting to rip each other's heads off to clinging to me."

"You'll get tired of it." Scott rolls his eyes but the soft smile doesn't leave his face.

"Get tired of what?" Theo asks as he walks back into the room.

"Being watched by everyone." You widen your eyes at Scott, indicating you  _were_  already tired of being watched.

"That's part of being a pack." Theo says as he takes a seat beside you. "Ya know, it's like you're always being watched so nothing bad happens. Just like real wolves. It's kind of a good thing." You and Scott look at each and then back to Theo, your brows furrowed with surprise at the kind words spoken about being in a pack. Theo shakes his head as he looks at the two of you. "Why does everyone look at me like that when I say anything that's truthful? Is it that surprising that I'm not always wrong?"

"It's not that." You say slowly. "It's that you said it in front of Scott and that's basically the nicest thing you've ever said without some murderous ulterior motive." You shrug and look back to Scott with a soft smirk.

"Gee, thanks." Theo nudges you with his shoulder which only makes you laugh.

Time passes and the room falls with quiet conversations. When Theo and Scott forget Theo almost killing everyone, to your pleasure, they actually get along quite well and have plenty in common. Scott was asking questions and you got the feeling he only started as if to make sure Theo's intentions weren't horrible but after about the fifth one, they started in on their mutual liking of motorcycles which ended up leading to an in-depth car conversation you really did not care about.

In the middle of their conversation, your skin starts tingling while your gums start aching. You're consumed with an urgency you can't quite pinpoint. You can actually feel yourself changing and becoming warmer with your increasing heart rate. The chains rattle against the radiator as you try to break free of them, anything to get away from where you are.

"Hey, look who's shifting." Theo's voice is sarcastic which only makes you snap your neck in his direction with a harsh growl.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Your eyes shine yellow as you look at Theo, fangs in full view.

"Well, come on then." Theo taunts.

"Are you nuts?" Scott asks, nearly yelling. "You're supposed to calm her down."

"You said I have to be here, let me do it my own way. Come on. Kill me." Theo smirks, happily taunting you. You pull your chains as hard as you possibly can, letting out loud enough growls the neighbors can surely hear you. "That all you got? That's pathetic."

"Shut up!" You scowl at Theo, continuing your tugging.

"Why? Not like you can stop me."

"I will!" You yell quickly.

Scott watches you as Theo continues to taunt, still not completely grasping what Theo's big plan was. The commotion and yelling made Stiles and Liam come upstairs and see exactly what was going on. Once Scott sees them, he goes to the doorway and stands with them, the three of them watching with curiosity and disapproval.

"Isn't he supposed to not be provoking her?" Stiles whispers.

"Yep." Scott nods once.

"Told you this was a bad idea." Liam crosses his arms and goes to step inside but Scott throws his arm against him to stop him. "We're just gonna let him keep going? And have her what? Have her go on a murderous rampage because she can't keep herself grounded?"

"If she gets free and starts killing him, we'll step in. For now, we wait and see what he's doing." Scott says, not moving his eyes from you and Theo, you still struggling with the chains.

"You know, Scotty Boy, maybe this is his plan. New werewolf, gets free, kills her alpha. Gives Theo a pretty good-"

"Stiles." Scott turns his attention to his best friend. "Shut up."

"Are you going to kill me or not? Because quite frankly, this is just getting boring. Come on, y/n." The three boys draw their full attention back to you and Theo as Theo starts talking again.

"I'm trying!" You yell.

"You know why you can't get free?"

You pull hard one last time before you rest your arms and quirk a brow, narrowing your eyes. "Why?"

"You don't want to kill me. Despite your occasional anger problems you have, you have enough humanity to stop yourself. At least with me." He looks behind you where he locks eyes with a pissed off Liam, an annoyed Stiles, and a skeptical Scott. "With Liam or Stiles, might be a different story. So," Theo moves his stare back to you and grabs your face. "Calm down!" You snarl at the words and try to shake Theo's grip away but he doesn't give up. "Stop!" His eyes flash yellow with the harsh word. "You're gonna clam down and be fine! Focus."

You reluctantly do what Theo says. You close your eyes and take a deep breath, turning your attention to his heartbeat. It's rapid but the more you focus, the calmer it becomes. It's as if Theo's heart calms with you, like you're one of the same. Your claws start to retract with your fangs. Within a few minutes, your breathing is steady while your blood has cooled, your skin barely itching. You open your eyes to see a very satisfied Theo still sitting right in front of you, his eyes no longer glowing.

"Congrats, you're a full-fledged werewolf now." He chuckles, releasing his grip.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days have gone by since the full moon and you've been feeling great. You were getting used to being able to hear everything and smell different emotions. You were really starting to enjoy being a werewolf except for the fact that hunters were popping up all over the school and everyone seemed to be terrified of the entire pack.

Despite the hunters, everything else has seemed to be going smoothly. Theo and Liam have only bickered here and there but quickly stopped whenever you'd walk back into the room. The both of them were always loaning you hoodies and giving a few extra hugs to make sure their scent stayed on you longer. You let them do it since it was quite amusing and it seemed to keep them from actually fighting each other. Theo didn't have any competition with Liam and you'd known Liam forever so he never had to compete for your attention. You couldn't help but find the two comical.

But, everything going smoothly, didn't last as long as you'd had liked it. You got home from school and something immediately was off. Theo's truck wasn't in your driveway or on the street. Your house only had touches of his scent as if he'd been gone since you left that morning. You went to the garage where the scent was the exact same. He was gone and you weren't sure why or where.

You called and texted him, making sure he was okay. If it weren't for the hunters, you wouldn't be worrying so much. But, now there are a lot of them who won't stop at anything to make sure the supernatural are killed.

As hours passed by, you found yourself aimless pacing around the Beacon Hills streets, looking for the familiar truck but nothing. That's when it finally hit you. Liam had been acting all too nice about Theo today and you couldn't help but find your feet guiding you in the direction of his house. He had to be to blame for Theo not being around. Who else could have made him disappear?

You walk through Liam's front door, knowing his parents were out for the night. You stormed up to Liam's room and slammed the door open. Liam and Mason were seated in front of his bed playing some video game while Corey was laying on the bed reading one of Liam's Superman comics. Your eyes only saw red as you and Liam made eye contact. Before he could react, you had him by his collar and were pinning him against a wall.

"Where the fuck is he?" You snarl with your eyes turning a bright gold.

"Where the fuck is who?" Liam screams back.

"Theo! Who the hell do you think?"

"Why would  _I_  know where he is? Isn't that your fucking job?" Liam snaps, trying to push against you but to no avail.

"You hate him! What the hell did you say to get him to leave?" You push against him, your arm holding his throat pressing against his Adam's apple to inflict pain.

"Hey, y/n, he's been here all day." Mason says as he approaches the side of you.

"Theo's been gone since this morning." You glare at Mason and quickly move back to stare at Liam. "You were the last one to see him. You stayed behind to talk to him. What the fuck did you do?" You start screaming louder with every sentence.

"Hey, Scott, can you come to Liam's house?" Corey says from behind you while you start screaming profanities at Liam. "I think y/n might kill Liam."

"What's going on?" Scott asks as he shuffles around his house, finding his jacket. Corey holds the phone for Scott to really able to hear exactly what you were saying.

"I'm gonna fucking murder you if you don't start talking." Your fangs extract with the venomous words.

"I'm on my way." Scott says before Corey hangs up the phone.

"Really, I don't think he did anything." Corey says as he moves towards you.

"Then who else would have? He," You slam Liam against the wall again. "has motive."

"What fucking motive could I possibly have? We solved our shit!" Liam pushes against you but you just shove him back.

"You like me and you're pissed that I choose Theo over you!" The words fall from your mouth and if you weren't seeing in red, you'd have regretted it. Liam's eyes changed with your words and his hands jerked your arms with new strength, spinning the two of you around and pinning you against the wall.

"Where do you come up with this kind of fucking bullshit?"

"You aren't denying it!" You spit out as Liam's forearm presses against your throat.

"Have you ever thought that maybe he's still that prick we sent to Hell?"

"He wouldn't do that!" You defend, pushing against him and getting free, the both of you standing with your claws ready to fight.

He rolls his eyes, taking a step back. "You're blind!"

"You're the one that's blind!" You lunge at him, pushing hard against his chest and allowing your claws to dig into his skin. "I like Theo and you can't even respect that because of your own feelings! It's never gonna happen!"

"Right, you keep fucking with people who leave but don't come crying to me when it blows up in your face." Liam shoves you back, this time his claws breaking through your flesh. "It's on you! This all your fault! Wherever Theo went, it's on you! If he's gone, it's you. If he's dead in a ditch, it's you. Killed by hunters? It's on you because you just can't help yourself!" Liam gives you one last push, sending into the wall, knocking your head against it.

You pick yourself up and lunge at him again, this time your fist connecting with his face, sending him backwards. When you go in for another punch, you're yanked by the back of your shirt, falling on your ass. You look up with your fangs showing and your eyes gold, ready to kill. Scott is staring down at you with red eyes, rage in every line of his face.

"What the hell is going on?" Scott's voice rumbles through the room.

You and Liam start screaming explanations at the same time, making sounds of incoherent words. "One at a time." Scott growls. "Liam." He looks to Liam as Liam's chest heaves, him still full of fury and on the ground with blood dripping from his nose.

"She came in here screaming about Theo being gone and that I did something. I've been here." Liam stares at Scott with his short explanation.

"Y/n." Scott turns his attention to you as you get up from the floor.

"Theo's gone and he wouldn't just leave. So after I searched this fucking town for him, all his usual spots, I knew someone had to do something. Liam stayed behind with Theo after breakfast and that's probably when Theo left." You keep your stare on Liam.

"And what makes you think he's been gone that long?" Scott sighs, rubbing a hand over his face.

"His scent isn't strong." You shake your head with the response.

"Are you sure you checked everywhere?"

"Yeah! He's nowhere."

"Okay, well, I'll get Stiles and him and I will look, alright? I don't think Liam is lying." Scott defends Liam which only gets your blood boiling.

"How would you know?" You scream again, gesturing your arm harshing towards Liam. "He's done it before!"

"Because he almost got you killed!" Liam comes back into the argument.

"No! You almost got me killed!" You get up quickly and go towards him again. Scott rolls his eyes, annoyed with his two betas. "You followed me! We would have been in the water had you not been there! I wouldn't be hanging around werewolves in the first place if it weren't for you! It's. Your. Fault." You give Liam three hard shoves with each word.

"You're right! My fault, okay? But you don't know how to take care of yourself so I'm sorry that I'm your friend and I worry about you!" Liam shoves you and that's when Scott stands between the both of you, Corey and Mason watching the fight from Liam's bed, eyes wide with the words that spill from your mouths.

"Stop! I don't need you worrying about me!" You scream past Scott but don't try and get past him.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm done worrying about you." Liam's words come outspoken as his jaw clenches. He pushes past Scott and exits his room. A few seconds later, a door slams from downstairs.

"I'm gonna go make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Mason says slowly as he dodges you and Scott, Scott looking at you with disappointment.

"I'm gonna go, too. Good luck finding Theo." Corey says, scurrying out of the room.

Scott shakes his head. "What's going on with you?"

"Something's wrong." Your eyes widen as your voice holds tight.

"How do you know?"

"I just do." You say as if it were a plea.

"Then why'd you come after Liam?"

"Hoping I was wrong." You shrug, already disappointed in yourself.

"Yeah, well, that didn't work, did it? You can't go bursting through houses anytime something happens that you don't like. That's how you get yourself killed or how you kill someone else." You bite your cheek with Scott's words, knowing you were wrong to barge into Liam's room and immediately start pointing accusations. Already, you were filling with guilt. "Look," Scott lets out a deep breath. "We'll find Theo and you and Liam will make up." He rests his hands on your shoulders, trying to reassure you.

"We don't fight like that." You shake your head and avoid Scott's eyes.

"Do you remember last year when Stiles and me got into that fight? Over Donovan?"

"You mean Theo." You correct him. "Yeah, I remember."

"We don't fight like that but we did that night and it sucked but we let things cool down. We took care of what we needed to and everything got smoothed over. You and Liam can do the same."

"Yeah, maybe." You shake your head once more. "I'm gonna keep looking."

"You should get back home. You're too hot-headed to be out right now."

"I will explode if I sit inside a house and do nothing. Especially, if I'm right and something happened."

"Alright, but if anything seems off, you call me and you avoid Liam. Got it?"

"Yep." You pop the 'p' and move past Scott, out of Liam's room.

Scott trails behind you as the two of you leave the now empty Dunbar home. You and Scott separate while you head back in the direction of your house just in case Theo happened to come back. You checked your phone, however, and nothing. Theo would have texted you had he come back. You didn't want to believe Liam or Scott, that Theo would just up and leave without a word but you couldn't help to think maybe he had. Theo wasn't used to people giving a shit about him and maybe he got scared and took off.

You reach your house and Theo's truck still isn't around. Your heart sinks with disappointment as you enter through your side door. You mom is making dinner while your dad is in the living room watching one of his shows.

"Theo been around?" You ask, leaning against the counter.

"Haven't seen him since breakfast, why?" Your mom quirks a brow at you.

"Just haven't seen him. I'll be back later. Can you save me a plate please?" Your eyes grow distant as you ask the question.

"Of course. Is everything okay?" Your mom stops to look at you, her forehead wrinkled with worry.

"Yeah, he's probably driving around or something." You shrug and exit your home again.

Your feet hit the pavement of sidewalks as you roam around aimlessly, hoping to spot Theo or pick up his scent but nothing. It's as if he's completely vanished from the town. Scott's texted you and come with nothing which only got you more concerned. Scott being an alpha should have had no problem hunting Theo down but nothing.

You reach an open parking lot and for a split second, you could swear Theo's scent was a little stronger here than anywhere but it was getting late and you'd been looking all day. It could just be your mind playing tricks on you. You immediately forget about the scent as your ears pick up soft footsteps coming from behind you. Turning around, you notice no one in the poorly lit parking lot. Your eyes dart around as you try and pick up anything that may be wrong but nothing. Footsteps fill your ears but this time, from the direction you were originally facing so you quickly turn back around, brows furrowed and fists clenched. Someone appears from behind the bushes lining the parking lot. They're older and you don't quite recognize him.

"Thought that twerp killed you." He scoffs. A hunter. Your claws extend with your fangs as you face him, ready to fight despite not knowing exactly what you're up against.

"Think again." A voice comes from behind and just as you turn around, you're shot with a bullet containing wolfsbane.

"What the fuck?" You mumble as you find yourself growing unsteady and your vision blurring. In seconds, you were falling to the ground completely unconscious.

* * *

The hunters took you to the armory. The wolfsbane making sure you stayed out of it the entire time. You didn't wake up until you heard a very distinct voice from a distance. As you regained consciousness, the voice became clearer and clearer until you were able to open your eyes. Your wrists were held behind you, zip-tied to a fence. As you took a look to the side of you, two others were in the same position as you, helplessly hung up.

"Welcome back." Theo says from the other side of you.

"Theo?" You ask, your voice groggy but your jaw hangs open as the smallest hint of relief rushes through you.

"Hey, babe. You're a little tied up." He remarks.

"So are you." You look up behind him and notice his zip ties dug into his wrists. "Where are we?"

"Hunters' armory apparently." He rolls his eyes, barely tugging at the wrists.

"Don't they want us dead? Why not just kill us?"

"Thay want to put on a show." The guy on the other side of you says. "Horrible people here."

"You're in my house now." A voice comes from ahead of you, walking through the rows of guns.

"We're not gonna tell you anything." The guy on your left says.

"That's great, except, I don't have any questions." He smirks lightly before stabbing him with a rod, electrocuting him. You flinch in an immediate response, gathering exactly why everyone. "I don't have any questions for you either." The hunter moves onto the girl.

"Good." She says through her gritted fangs as the hunter starts electrocuting her.

"Stop. Just stop." The guys beside her growls against the girl's screams.

"We're not afraid to die." The gir; pipes up as the extrocution stops.

"Does that go for everyone here?" The hunter eyes her down but moves over to you, jamming the rod into your abdomen. You growl in response with your eyes changing and fangs extracting from the pain.

"Not me. No death. No pain." Theo starts, pulling the hunter's attention away from you. "I'll tell you anything you want to know." You jaw slightly opens at his words, confused why he'd be speaking in the first place. Theo has a big mouth but this is just moronic. The hunter walks over and electrocutes him. You dodge your eyes away to avoid looking at the pain stricken face.

"I don't have any questions." The hunter repeats.

"Okay, maybe you have some unfinished business with two fo these losers." Theo says with heavy breaths and you immediately start to catch onto what he's doing. Old Theo has to make appearance. "But I'm not with them. Yeah, I-I don't know who they are or what they did or what your problem is. I'm not a part of it." With Theo's ending sentence, the hunter grabs a large bucket full of cold water and throws it over the four of you, soaking you. "That wasn't friendly." Theo says with his jaw clenched and a low growl.

The hunter takes a seat in front of you, holding a yellow control. His finger draws circles around the control stick, taunting the four of you.

"Just do it!" The girl growls at the hunter. With a smirk, the hunter obliges, electrocuting all of you. The room fills with growls of pain. Your claws extract from your the tips of your fingers with your fangs coming right back to surface.

"How about you let me do the talking." Theo groans, leaning forward to look past you and to the girl. "You obviously have us here for a reason." Theo starts which only makes the hunter start electrocuting the four of you more. The hunter lets out a disturbing chuckle before Theo starts again. "If you just tell me what you want," he's cut off when the hunter starts the electrocution again. At this point, you just hope Theo learns to shut his mouth so you can breathe. "I'm trying to help you." Theo groans as the electrocution comes to stop but picks back up with the ending of his sentence.

"Shut up!" You growl at him, your eyes glowing yellow and your fangs ready to sink themselves into Theo and rip him to shreds. More electrocution.

"What the hell did the two of you do?" Theo yells, ignoring you, looking to the other werewolves and yet another wave of electrocution comes over all of you. "Alright, look, can you just," Theo's cut off yet again by the electrocution. When it stops, Theo starts begging. "Stop it. Just stop it." And another wave. Stops. "Come on!" Theo screams, now taunting the hunter. He can barely be heard over the groans of you and the other two werewolves.

The electrocution finally stops and all of you huff for breath as water drips from your faces. "If we get out of this alive," Theo huffs, more looking at the two wolves on the opposite side of you. "I'm killing you myself and then I'm gonna-" Theo stops, as he looks behind you, seemingly catching a glimpse of something. You furrow your brows, just moving your eyes to see behind him where you see the zip ties turning orange. "Is that all you got?" Theo smirks at the hunter. You know his plan now and you're dreading what the hunter is going to do before it can be exicuted. "Because I'm not impressed. What'd they do? Give you permission to shock us a little but not do any real damage?" The hunter takes the taunt and stands up, making his way towards Theo. "Huh, Shider? I remember you. Weird little sadist from Eichen House."

You knew the hunter looked familiar but you couldn't place him until now. He was all about the torture and you were far more afraid of him than you were of Theo and his pack. Which really said a lot considering chimeras should be a little bit more frightening than humans.

"Did they fire you? Or did you get out of there before they realized you were just another psycho that should be locked up with those freaks?" Theo continues his taunt, inching as close to the hunter's face as the zip ties would allow him. The hunter turns the control towards Theo so all of you could see what he was doing. He turned the dial up and Theo just leaned his head back, letting out a chuckle. "They fired you, didn't they? Did you get caught trying to stick helpless patients with needles again? Or did you get caught trying to stick them with something else?"

You look at ground with a scrunched nose at the taunt. The hunter was already growing tired of Theo's antics and pointing fingers with that kind of accusation was not going to end well if Theo couldn't break through the zip ties. You didn't doubt Theo's ability to escape but you were concerned. His heartbeat echoed through your ears and he was nervous. The question was if he was nervous because you were beside him or if he didn't think his plan was actually going to work. The kid thought he could just walk in and kill Scott. You're holding to every ounce of hope, he's just nervous for your sake.

The hunter starts up the electrocution and Theo laughs with a growl. "Looks like," He huffs as the hunter continues to turn the dial, increasing the shock wave. "We have," the dial now completely turned up and your growls and screams mixed with other two wolves drown out whatever else Theo was managing to say. Your eyes squeezed shut as your body tensed against the fence, horrendous pain vibrating through your veins.

Suddenly, the electrocution stops, and all you hear is Theo growling. By the time you're able to lift your head, Theo had the hunter knocked unconscious.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks, water dripping down the tips of his hair as his hands cups your face.

You take a few breaths and just stare at him partially in disbelief. "A little in pain but yeah." You nod, forcing a smile.

Theo claws through your zip ties and releases you. You rub your wrists where red marks grace your skin from the pressure. Theo quickly releases the other two wolves right after so the four of you could zip tie the hunter to the fence.

"How did they catch you? Liam have been watching you." Theo eyes you as he tosses you your hoodie from a box the hunter had. You shake your head and let out a deep breath, sliding on your hoodie. "What happened?" Theo asks, narrowing his eyes.

"I almost killed Liam." You mumble, stuffing your hands in your pockets.

"And you were attacking us about who we killed." The girl, you don't bother to learn to her name, says.

"Hi, shut up, Didn't ask you." You quickly turn to face her and then back to Theo.

Her jaws hangs at your snarkiness. "Okay," She responds. "Are we just gonna leave him like that?"

"Yep." Theo says, zipping up his purple/pink hoodie.

"We should get going then. Want to get a couple miles between us and them by dawn."

"You have a car?" Theo asks.

"Well, no. Do you do?" She questions and maybe it's your annoyance from being electrocuted or maybe it's your guilt from punching your best friend, but her attitude makes you want to claw her eyes out.

"If not, he does." Theo holds up two sets of car keys, one belonging to his truck and the other belonging to the hunter's car. Thegirl goes to snatch the keys from Theo and you quickly stand in front of her, blocking her with a growl. "What is that?" Theo asks as she pulls her hand away and steps back.

She glares at you before moving her stare to Theo. "You've never seen a pack symbol before?"

"Not much of a pack animal." Theo shrugs.

"Right," The girl snickers looking back to you. "What'd you, adopt some clingly puppy then?"

"Can we leave them here?" You look up at Theo, ready to get away from the other wolves.

"Hell yeah. You two should try and find Scott McCall." You narrow your eyes at Theo with the metion of the alpha.

"You know Scott McCall?" The girl's attitude quickly disappears with the mention of the name.

"Kind of." Theo gains a smug smile which makes you roll your eyes.

"Can you take us to him?"

"Scott doesn't like murderers." You send her a smile and cross your arms.

"And how would you know? You have to be a new wolf, attacking people and then feeling guilty."

"He's my alpha." You smile wide and shrug your shoulders. "But, Scott doesn't like his pack murdering people either or leaving them out to dry." You turn to glance at Theo, remembering all the chances Scott handed him. "So, yeah. We'll take you."

With that, the four of you make your way out of the armory. Lucky for you, the rest of the hunters must have been away from the armory. None of you ran into a hunter the entire way out of the building. It irked you a bit. Why would they only have one hunter to stay behind and take care of four werewolves? Surely they'd know zip ties couldn't hold werewolves all day long, especially when being taunted by a sadist. It was just off.

"You're pretty hot when you're feisty," Theo smirks as he looks down to you, his hood covering his damp hair while an arm is now draped around your shoulder.

"Shut up." Your cheeks turn red with the compliment.

Without another word, Theo finally spots his truck at the outskirts of the parking lot. "If they dented my truck."

"Priorities." You roll your eyes which gets you a soft shoulder shove from Theo. As you all start approaching the vehicle, blue and red lights start coming up to you. Theo drops his arm and looks to the werewolves walking behind the two of you. "Let me do the talking this time." he says as the police car comes to a stop. Sheriff Stilinski steps out and your eyes widen at the sight. "What's going on here, sheriff?" Theo asks.

"I should be the one asking that, Theo." Sheriff Stilinski answers but quickly moves his eyes to you as you stand a foot behind Theo. "Scott's been lookingfor youu." His eyes hold suspicion as another car pulls up behenind the four of you.

"I'm sure but it's fine." You answer, unsure of why the sheriff looks so displeased.

"Sorry about this, but you're all under arrest. Put your hands up."

"What?" You and Theo nearly yell at the same time.

"For what?" Theo continues.

"Murder." The sheriff answers as you and Theo put your hands up and glare at the two behind you.


	7. Chapter 7

The sheriff puts you and Theo into his car, allowing the other two wolves into Parrish's. The ride to the station was brief and quiet. You knew there was no way Sheriff Stilinski thought you had anything to do with the murders and you had hope that would clear Theo's name. It just happened to look really bad that you and him had been missing and when you're found, you're found with two random wolves who did likely kill someone. Sometimes, you're just guilty by association. Innocent until proven guilty, it's just a saving.

When you got to the station, Scott is there with Malia, Stiles, and Lydia, filling you with slight bits of confusion. But, the sheriff sat you in his office while he locked Theo and the other wolves in a cell in the back of the station. You elbowed Theo when he went to protest but he took your hint to shut up because you knew you'd be able to explain what happened and Theo's smart mouth wouldn't be needed.

"Alright, start talking." The sheriff says once he walks into his office and shuts the door.

"Where do you want me to start?" You ask hesitantly.

"Wherever it is that gives you an alibi for the murders."

"Uh, okay." You nod and think back. "Scott! Liam and Mason and Corey can all account for where I was this afternoon."

"Which was where?"

"At Liam's, punching him in the face. I was out looking for Theo and figured Liam knew and, yeah, the rest of that is unimportant." You ramble. "But Corey called Scott and Scott came over and said he'd be looking for Theo, too. So, I went out, I found Theo's truck and the next thing I know, I'm shot with wolfsbane. I woke up zip tied next to Theo and the other two in the hunters' armory."

"Why would they bring you there?" The sheriff asks, brows knitted together in confusion.

"Torture." You shrug. "The guy from Eichen House, who was all creepy with Lydia, had a control and was electrocuting us and saying he didn't want answers or whatever. But, that's about all I got."

"Okay, that accounts for you but not Theo." He crosses his arms as he sits on the edge of his desk.

"True, but, I don't think he did anything, Sheriff, honest. Have him flash his eyes. If they turn blue, he did it. If not-"

"He's innocent." Sheriff finishes your sentence.

"Yep." You nod.

"Stay here." He demands before leaving his office.

You turn and watch him gesture for Scott to follow him and with that, they were out of your view. Somehow, your day went from fine to likely ruining your friendship with your best friend to being kidnapped, talk about karma, and then being questioned about a homicide. It was definitely not your day.

Minutes later, the door to the office opened and the sheriff was walking in with a freed Theo and Scott, Malia, Stiles, and Lydia. A wave of relief came over you as you saw everyone. However, the wave didn't last long when you noticed their faces and picked up on the odd scent of the room. It was more than a murder. The room was dark and had an eerie feel. You'd missed something with your concern on you and Theo.

"What did they say when they took you?" Scott asks.

"Nothing?" You shrug, moving to stand beside Theo.

"They didn't say why they took you or anything?" Malia pushes.

"Nope but I was also a little busy being electrocuted so I didn't really feel like asking a lot of questions."

"Seems like those two back there just sparked them to start taking us." Theo chimes in, his voice reaking with annoyance.

"Or it could just having to do with you, too and you're brainwashing y/n." Stiles suggests, earning glares from everyone in the room.

Theo opens his both to start with Stiles yet again, but Scott starts talking first. "Okay, well you two get out of here before the hunters show up." Scott demands with the shake of his head.

"The hunters are coming here?" You inquire.

"Yeah." Scott says cooly.

"How do you expect us to leave if neither of us has a vehicle?" Theo uncrosses one arm and gestures out.

The group looks around each other before Lydia rolls her eyes and digs out her keys. "Do not crash my car."

Theo goes for the keys but Lydia pulls them away, glaring at him before moving her stare to you for reassurance. "I won't crash your car." Theo groans, taking the keys from her.

"He won't." You reassure before you and Theo make your way out of the office.

"What's going on?" You ask once you get to Lydia's car.

With your heightened senses, it was more than obvious there was something serious going on. Even Theo had a different scent that was more than just worry. He fumbled with the keys and seemed to be in far more of a hurry than he wanted to be let known.

"Hunters are coming for those other two wolves so we need to get out of here. Mostly just because of you. New wolf, hunters. Not happening." Theo says as he drives away from the station.

"What do you think is gonna happen?" You ask hesitantly.

"So, here's the thing, you know how you asked a few days ago why everyone seemed to be acting weird?" Theo asks, his eyes not leaving the road.

You thought back remembering asking him, Liam, and Scott but none of them willing to tell you. Classmates were starting to keep their distance from you and the rest of Scott's pack for no given reason. The only ones willing to approach you happened to be Nolan and Gabe but the two of them were hunters so that wasn't much of a surprise. It was the fact that everyone else seemed to be almost afraid to come anywhere near you guys. There was a reason the boys weren't telling you but, since Scott was one of them, you decided not to push. Scott usually had pretty good reasons for not saying anything.

"It's called the Anuke-Ite."

"The what?" You quirk a brow with a sigh. "I seriously think you guys just make up words at this point."

"It causes fear. So, everyone is afraid of us. Scott hasn't told you because well," Theo glances to you and back to the road."You just had your first full moon and you and Liam are still down each other's throats. He wants to tell you when you two can get your shit together."

Your eyes narrow with Theo's tone. "What's your issue?" You stop him from talking about the weird creature when you pick up on his attitude.

Theo scoffs as she shakes his head. "He's your fucking friend and you're not acting like it. You're fighting him over bullshit. Knock it off."

"So, now, you're on Liam's side? I thought he-"

"Yeah, because little beta with anger issues is really gonna make me up and leave. I did the first night but I was gonna text you in the morning."

With his words, you bite the inside of your cheeks, feeling completely stupid and embarrassed. "I can't help it."

"Yes, you can. You're choosing not to." Theo reaches the curb outside of your house with his words. "Look, I'm not getting in the middle of you two, alright? I, ya know, give a shit about you but you need to fix your shit with Liam."

"I know." You hang your head, your blood running cold.

"And not to beat you while you're down, but maybe you need have a little more trust in me." Theo sighs as he takes the keys out of the ignition and hands them to you.

"I trust you." You retort with furrowed brows.

"If you trusted me, you wouldn't think I'd up and leave without a trace because of your friend."

You shake your head as you run a hand through your hair. "Yeah, that's, that's a good point. I'm sorry." You apologize with sincerity. You realize your thoughts aren't rational. Theo is his own person and Liam can't just make him leave. Hell, Liam was technically part of the reason Theo came back to Beacon Hills in the first place.

"It's fine." Theo nods towards the door, gesturing for you both to exit the vehicle.

"It's not." You shake your head as you shut your door. "I have a lot of damage control I have to do."

"Yeah." Theo huffs, the corners of his mouth tugging into a taut smile.

"We're okay though, right?" You ask, hope drenching your eyes.

"Yeah, of course, but you have to fix your shit with Liam," Theo says as he drapes an arm around your shoulders as you walk up your walkway to the side door.

"I will at school tomorrow." You reassure.

As you enter your house, your parents are sitting at the kitchen table, a sight you're not growing fond of. They looked at you with relief just as they did when you came home from the hospital.

"Alright, that's it, lockdown." Your mom says as she stands up.

"What?" Your face contorts with confusion.

"We've been trying to reach you for hours and next thing we know, Sheriff Stilinski is calling us saying you're at the station. No more. Lockdown until further notice. You go to school and you come home." Your dad says, his voice stern but etched with worry.

"But dad-"

"No. We're not doing this. We're the parents and our job is to keep you safe and-"

"I can handle myself." You cut him off, trying to defend yourself. Beside you, Theo lightly shifts in his shoes, feeling totally uncomfortable. "Look, I'm fine."

"This time." Your mom says, her jaw clenching. "One day, there isn't going to be a 'this time'. Go to your room. You have school in the morning." She shakes her head with disappointment.

"But mom-"

"Go." Your dad chimes in.

You scoff before looking at Theo. "Goodnight, I guess." You roll your eyes and head off to your room, dreading the coming morning where you'd have to face your parents again and Liam at school. It was not looking good for you.


End file.
